Family
by PlagueOfPrague
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. Spike/Buffy implied. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. More than meets the eye

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Angel wandered slowly down the stairs and into the lobby of the Hyperion. He smiled at the small girl behind the counter. Cordy never ceased to amaze him. She had Connor held tightly against her in one arm and was struggling to type with the other. He chuckled and she looked up.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Night Beast. This kid just ate a nice healthy dinner of mashed peas and I guarantee it won't be pretty. Just walk away while you can." She smirked.  
  
His smile slowly faded and he looked at her nervously. "Sorry, but I...um...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Angel. what's wrong?" She asked, noticing how he was fidgiting with his hands.  
  
"Well...do you think...I just thought...maybe you could.. dye my hair?" He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and smiled sheepishly. "I would do it myself, but I lack a reflection."  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd. Angel!" Cordy nearly jumped out of her seat. She tore the box from his hand and began to scan the box. She stopped and looked at him skeptically. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just taking your advise. You know, to try new things." He shrugged.  
  
"And you're actually willing to part with those dark locks?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was either that or the jacket. And I don't want them all gone, just...you know..."  
  
"Highlighted." She cut him off. She shoved Connor into his arms and headed toward the bathroom. "Go change the kid and meet me back out here. I'm gonna get a towel." She began to walk away but turned, "You may wanna put on an old shirt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Well, how does it look?"  
  
"Angel, you look......well, hot." Cordy replied, bobbing her head up and down and smiling at her handy work.  
  
He ran his hair through his freshly styled hair.  
  
"Ooo, idea!" Cordy scampered to a nearby storage closet and pulled out a a black bag. She pulled out a small polaroid camera and turned to Angel. "Say chee.... pig's blood!" She pushed the button and handed him the picture that popped out.  
  
He held it in his hand and watched as it slowy began to develope. "Can you make it go any faster?' He asked, swishing it in the air impatiently. His eyes fell to the picture of himself. He smirked. "I do look hot."  
  
"Ugh. You may be a vampire but you're still a guy." She giggled and walked back behind the counter. "Oh, vision." She stood with her eyes closed momentarily, "Um, a couple vamps and a girl, maybe 15 years old. They're in an alley. Eww."  
  
"What? A big ugly demon?" he asked.  
  
"No, a rat." She shuddered.  
  
He sighed. "Where to?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You know? You guys really make vampires look bad, I mean, come on. What's up the dark alleys? Couldn't you do at least a little better?" Angel said mockingly. Three hefty vamps looked up from where there were backing a small teen into a corner. The biggest of the three snarled and lunged at the soulful vamp. Angel dodged him easily and flung him into the wall behind him.  
  
"Get 'im!" the vamp thug shouted. The other two quickly forgot about their cornered snack and where soon on top of Angel. He kicked the first in the chest and punched another in the face. Pulling a stake from his coat he dusted the nearest vamp.  
  
"Ooof." Angel fell to his knees. One of the vamps stood leering behind him, a large metal pipe in his hands. Angel reached a shaky hand up to his head where he had been hit. The other vamp kicked his hand, sending the stake flying in the air. He snarled and snatched it up. Angel looked hurridly to the girl who was standing stark still, watching. "Run.." he managed as the pipe was brought down on him again. The second vamp took to kicking him over and over in the side. Angel's vision began to fade.....  
  
"Hey."  
  
The pipe swinging vamp stopped and turned, facing the voice. The other stopped as well and looked at the girl. No, looked at their dinner.  
  
"You really shouldn't pick on people who can't defend themselves. I mean two against one? Come on.."  
  
The pipe vamp sneered. "Oh really." He tossed his weapon the motionless form of Angel. He walked up to the petite figure and glared down at her, licking his lips. "Well, how 'bout you fight with 'im? It would make it 'fair'" He chuckled.  
  
"Fine by me." she said coldly. She swung her fist at him, nailing him in the jaw. He crashed into a nearby dumpster. She walked over to where Angel's stake had landed and kicked it up into her hand. She flung it at the vamp as he began to get up, dusting him. She turned to the other and smirked. He growled and ran toward her.  
  
Angel vision began to clear, he could hear fighting. //the girl// he thought. //They've got her// He began to climb to his feet. "Huh?"  
  
The girl easily evaded the vamps punches, nailing him with her own fists during his onslaught. Hitting him with a round house kicked to the face, she sent the vamp to the ground. He snarled as she pulled a stake from her bulky army jacket and slammed it into his chest. She sighed and brushed the dust form her clothes. She slowly turned to face Angel, who had climbed to his feet.  
  
"What are you?" He asked, his face puzzled. From what he could tell she was human. He could sense her pulse and hadn't been able to sense any demon traits about her.  
  
She stared at him skeptically before taking off back up the alley.  
  
"Hey... wait!" Angel took off after her, limping. He rounded the corner to the main street to find her pulling a small dirtbike from behind some trash cans. She gave him one lst glance before tkaing off into the night. Angel stood in the street, bewildered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"No, Wes. I don't know what she was. I don't even think she was a 'what'. I mean, she seemed perfectly human." Angel was pacing the lobby of the Hyperion, telling the others what had happened. It was early morning and the sun was begining to rise. Cordy sat with Connor held tightly against her in a chair. Gunn and Fred had gone to get some food.  
  
"Well, Angel, not many humans can take on vamps like that. Especially not little teenagers." Cordy said, shifting Connor from one arm to the other.  
  
"What exactly did she look like? Maybe there is something about her in these prophecies. Most of the demons you have fought lately have turned up in them, with luck she will too." Wesley stated, shifting through files on the counter.  
  
"Well, um, she was about 5 feet tall, real thin, like a hundred pounds or so. Real little. She had redish-orange hair with....blue in it, I think. I don't know, it was dark. I didn't get a very good look at her."  
  
"She didn't mention her name?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hope."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to face the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"My name..is Hope."  
  
Angle shifted uneasily. Silence hung in the air.  
  
Hope rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go." She turned to walk out the door and suddenly everyone found it in themselves to get up and go after her.  
  
"No, no. Wait." Angel said. She stopped and turned around. He extended his his toward her, "Angel." She looked at his outstretched hand and raised her eyebrows at him, smirking. He shifted his weight and sighed in relief when she shook his hand.  
  
"You're the girl from my vision." Cordy stated knowingly. "The one I sent Angel to save." She nodded.  
  
She smiled and returned her gaze to the vampire, "Ya sent him to save me? Seems t'me I was the one savin his butt."  
  
Angle shuffled his feet, "Yeah, well.. I was..."  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "You took out two vampires last night, yes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you're.....human." he stated, confused.  
  
She smirked. "Yeah, well, for the most part at least."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well? Wudda ya think? Let me know if I should finish. Tata!! 


	2. A tiny favor

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"What do you mean, 'for the most part?'" Wesley asked curiously.  
  
"Be afraid, for I'm the bearer of food." Gunn stated, walking through the door with Fred. "Oh look, there's a kid in the lobby. How cute." He pulled something out of his bag. "Egg McMuffin?" Fred punched him in the arm. "What?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." Hope said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked over and set his bags of food on the counter.  
  
Welsey cleared his throat, "So,um, where were we? Oh, yes. So... you're part demon, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But you fight on the side of good, correct?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She said boredly, looking around the hotel.  
  
"And last night, you knew Angel was a vampire?  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Wes, stop with the twenty questions." Cordy said, laying Connor in his rocker. She huggrily snatched a sandwich from Gunn. "Did you get hash browns?"  
  
"Of course." he said, producing them from a seperate bag.  
  
"Cordy. Gunn. There's more important stuff to deal with." Angel stated, nodding his head toward Hope.  
  
"Oh, go ahead an' eat. I can stick around, nowhere to go." she shrugged.  
  
"Won't your parents be worried?" Fred asked, muching on her sandwich.  
  
"Puh. What parents?" she said coldly.  
  
"You don't have parents?" Angel asked, concerned.  
  
"Dead." She shrugged. "No big."  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel looked to Connor and vowed never to leave him alone in the world. "Where do you stay then? With relatives?"  
  
"Nope. Me an' some friends stay in an old building on the east side of town. S'not so bad. A lil drafty, but it's a'ight."  
  
Gunn chuckled. "You sound like me as a kid. Growin up on the streets is scary, no wonder she fights demons. It's either that or be killed. Probably takes a few of em to take out the demons. How many you got staying there?"  
  
"Me an' three others. Well, they're not there all the time, alot of the time it's just me."  
  
"There's only four of you? Pshh, took six of us to take out our first vamp. And we was prolly a good two or three years older than you. 'Fore that we jus' ran from 'em." He shurgged.  
  
"They don't fight. I do. Hilly's dad owns the building, but he's never around. The other two have homes, but would rather stay there then go back to their parents. I don't blame em. Alot of times it's just me in there though, they can't stand bein' without the comfy bed they have waitin at home. They always come back though, stay for a few days, then leave again."  
  
"That sucks." Cordy said bluntly. Angel looked at her. "What? I wouldn't want to live in an old icky building all by myself." She smiled "You should stay here, there's lotsa empty rooms in this place and I'm sure we could only use the extra muscle on the team."  
  
"So you have nowhere else to go?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nope.." She said sitting on the stairs, "But I don't want to pu....."  
  
"You're staying." Angel cut her off. "I mean, if you want to...."  
  
"Angel, don't you think we should learn a bit more about her before you offer to let her live here? I mean, she is part demon." Wes said, "She may be dangerous....." he said quietly to the vampire.  
  
"Heard that."  
  
Wesley staightened and looked away from her.  
  
"Don't worry, Wes. I don't think she'll be any trouble. Right?" Angel said, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Well then. I'm glad I have a say in all of this." She said standing. "Are you sur you want me here? I mean I fin..."  
  
"Stay." Cordy said. "The current count is 4 guys to 2 girls. You can help even it out."  
  
"You count the baby as a guy?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"No, he's still cute and easy to please. Lorn lives here to. He's a kareoke demon." She nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Well, it's settled then. I can take you over to get your stuff later tonight. I'd take you now, but you know, sunlight." Angel said, shrugging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Ugh." Hope said, taking a massive blow to her stomach from the foot of a big, scaley, purple demon . She regained her composure and pulled a small dagger from her over sized pants. She swung her small fist at it and drove the dagger into it's purple shoulder. It roared in pain and slashed at her face with it's massive claw. She winced as he sliced the soft flesh of her face. A long thin gash ran diagonally across her left eye. She sputtered as the blood ran into her mouth.  
  
"Duck." Angel shouted, coming up behind her. He swung the an ax right as she crouched, barely missing her head. He nailed the demon right in the chest. It wailed before disapearing into a puddle of goo. Hope rised, breathing heavily.  
  
"You okay?" Angel asked.  
  
She ran her ingers over the gash on her face. "I'll live." She wiped the blood from her mouth. "Yuck." She looked at the vamp. "You don't look so good yourself."  
  
Angel looked down. The demon's sword was still imbeded in his torso. "Oh, that..." He pulled it out and doubled over in pain. "No big deal.." He said, standing up slowly.  
  
Hope smiled fondly at him. "Come on hero boy, let's go home." She walked over to him and he steadied himself on her shoulder.  
  
"You've lived with me for three months now and that's the first time I've head you refer to it as home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Cordy looked up as the beaten up pair entered the hotel. "Ouch. You guys all right?"  
  
"Funny," Hope replied as Angel fell onto the couch. "I'm gonna go clean up my face, do ya think you can take care of vampy here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should. If he dies I don't get paid."  
  
"I'm already dead Cordy."  
  
"Yeah, well..... nyah." She stuck her tounge out at him as she pulled a first aid kit form the weapons cabinet. Hope giggled and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Uh huh. It's that bad huh?" Cordy was walking about the lobby with Connor in her arm and a phone to her ear. Angel and Gunn were engaged in a game of blackjack.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do to help. Mmhmm. Yeah." Connor started to whine. "Of course, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat it on a table. She then began to bounce Connor up and down, trying to shush him.  
  
"Who was that?" Angel asked, not looking up from his cards.  
  
"Willow. I guess Dawn hasn't been doing very well in school and has had a few run ins with the law. Her social worker is threatening to take her away from Buff unless she can straighten her out soon." She sat and coaxed the baby into taking a bottle. "She said Buffy's been slipping up alot lately too. She's been over occupied with work and trying to get Dawn to hang around with some better examples that she's been screwing up when it comes to slaying." Angel looked up and she met his eyes. "She said if Spike hadn't been there to help out Buffy probably would have been dead already, but the way her and him have been fighting lately, she's afraid he's going to leave and leave her to take care of everything on her own."  
  
"Does he still think he loves her?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, but Will says Buff's been pretty cold lately. She doesn't think he can take much more from her."  
  
"Why doesn't she send Dawn to stay with her father for a little while? You know,just to give her time to straighten things out."  
  
"She won't. Hanks never even really 'met' Dawn, you know? She's convinced that if she can get Dawn to stop hanging out with the wrong crowd then she'll be fine. Problem is with all the school she misses Dawn isn't exactly on the top of the social ladder. The rest of the Scoobs are to occupied with work and whatnot to pay to much attention to her."  
  
Hope chose that moment to walk in the door. "Hey." she said.  
  
"Hey," Gunn said, "Where you been?"  
  
"I went to see Hillary and them, but it seems ever since I've been hanging out with you lot I've been lacking in the friend department." She shrugged and fell onto the couch.  
  
Angel looked up. He gave Cordy a quick glance and set his cards down.  
  
"You fold?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Angel returned his gaze to Hope. "You ever been to Sunnydale?"  
  
"The Hellmouth? No, but I've heard about it. Slayer territory and all." She giggled, "Sounds like a person could have some fun there."  
  
Cordy looked at Angel suspiciously, he went on. "Well, um, you wanna go there sometime? You know, see what it's like?"  
  
She looked at him skeptically, "Why does something tell me you're not tlaking about a vacation...."  
  
He sighed, "You're right, I'm not. Some friends of mine live there. Well, the Slayer and her friends. Everything over there's been pretty hectic lately and I figured, you know, maybe you could go help out..."  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded. "You want me gone, don't you? Can't have the little demon girl around, she might be dangerous." She got up and headed up the stairs. Angel stood and followed her, catching up to her in the hallway outside her room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.  
  
"I'm not getting rid of you. I'm asking you to do me a favor. Please, a few weeks. A few days even. It won't be so bad. You can stay with the Slayer...er, Buffy, or her friends. Her little sisters about your age and she could do with a friend right now, same as you. Plus, there'll be plenty of demons to keep you occupied."  
  
She sniffled and looked at him with watery green eyes. "I can come back?"  
  
He smiled warmly, "Of course, me and you have this little bond thing going." He was a bit startled when she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"More than you know...." she said under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"So your really gonna send her to Sunnydale? Buffy said it was ok?" Cordy asked, amazed by what Angel had told her.  
  
He swallowed. "Yeah. I told her she'd be a good influence on Dawn.Took awhile to convince her, but she said ok."  
  
Cordelia crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him, smirking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't tell her what she was, did you?'  
  
"Well, um, no. But sh...."  
  
"You're gonna be so dead when she finds out." She said, giggling. "So, when do you leave?"  
  
"When the sun goes down tomorow." Angel said, looking up the stairs to where she was sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"So...."  
  
"So..." Angel replied to the girl sitting next to him. They were sitting in his car outside the Summer's house. "You ready?"  
  
She looked at him and opened the car door. She walked around to the back of the car and stood by the trunk. Angel followed. He opened the trunk and pulled out a large suitcase and set it on the ground.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Doing this for me. I want to help her out, but I can't stay. Too many memories."  
  
"You didn't tell her about me, right?"  
  
"No, I'll leave that to you."  
  
She nodded. "Shall we?" She smiled and extended an arm toward the door to the house. He chuckled and picked up her bag.  
  
"After you."  
  
She smiled and walked ahead. He ruffled her hair as they reached the door. She held her breath and pushed the doorbell.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yes, I know. I didn't mention how she wasn't quite human. You will find out her secret in the next chapter!! I swear!! Feedback, please!! The next chapter will be lots more exciting, really. 


	3. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's note: Remember, everyone is Sunnydale thinks Hope's just a regular girl who knows nothing about demons and monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
"Willow!" Buffy screamed up the stairs. The redhead poked her head around the corner. "I think you've gotten everything." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I just want to be sure. I mean, I'm sure you don't want her finding funny Willow stuff floatin about the house, do ya?"  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. "Wills, you moved out almost two weeks ago. I'm sure if you left anything I would have found it by now."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But nothing. I'll be fine. All my weapons are hidden and there is no trace of Slayer-esque items to be found. She'll never know."  
  
"Do you really expect her not to find out? I mean, come on Buff, this is Scooby central."  
  
"I know, she'll find out eventually, but until then we can at least pretend to be normal, right?".  
  
Willow beamed. "Right."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Here goes nothing." The Slayer said, walking to the door. She opened it to be greeted by the downcast eyes of Angel and a small girl who looked rather annoyed at being there. Angel looked up at her.  
  
"Buffy." He offered her a fidgity smile. She stepped to the side.  
  
"Come on in." Hope walked past her and saw the red head standing on the stairs. //The ex-witch// she thought to herself. Angel had told her about everyone on their drive to the Hellmouth. She returned her focus to Buffy. "Hey,"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Hey, I'm Buffy." she nodded up to Willow, "And that's W..."  
  
"Willow." Hope finished. "Angel told me."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, turning to him. She saw he was still holding the suitcase, "Here, let me take that."  
  
"I got it. Where do you want me to put it."  
  
"Um, my room. My old room. She's staying there. Will moved in to Tara's apartment and I've takin over my mom's room."  
  
He nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
The three girls remained silent.  
  
"So, um, I'm gonna get going. I'll bring Dawn back over in the morning." Willow said, walking down the stairs toward the door.  
  
"Right, see you tommorow." Buffy said.  
  
"Bye" Willow offered to teen.  
  
"See ya." She muttered.  
  
"Bye Angel!" Willow shouted up the stairs as she walked out the door.  
  
"Dawn isn't here?" Angel asked, coming back down.  
  
"Nah. Will and Tara promised she could stay the night. She'll be back in the morning."  
  
Angel could tell Buffy was rethinking her decsion about Hope from the looks she was giving her and him. "Well, I guess it'll just be you two tonight." Angel said, looking at Hope. He smirked, she was a sight. She stood there calmly, her hands tucked into the pockets of her huge wide leg neon green pants. She had a tight black tank top on and what looked to him like a black dog collar. She had multiple colored bands around her wrists and her fingers were covered in multiple rings. Not your average teen. Buffy must have thought she was some little punk.  
  
"I'm gonna get going." Angel said, breaking the silence.  
  
"You don't have to leave right now, i mean, if you don't want to." Buffy said.  
  
"I have to go now if I'm gonna get back before sunrise." He walked towards the door, "I'll call ya tomorrow, ok kiddo?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, no problem."  
  
He gave Buffy one last smile before walking out the door. Buffy and Hope stood there, not saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. After Angel had left Buffy had offered to make her someting to eat, but she had said she was tired from the trip and just wanted to go to bed.  
  
She turned to the clock sitting next to the bed, 7:45 am. She had been laying here for over four hours now, doin nothing. Oh, what a world of fun. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" It was Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Hope replied sitting up. Buffy walked in.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna make some breakfast. You hungry?"  
  
Hope shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Pancakes sound good?" she asked nervously.  
  
Hope smiled warmly. "Sounds great." Buffy relaxed. "You mind if I take a quick shower first?"  
  
"Feel free. You live here now, help yourself to whatever." Buffy said, "I'll be downstairs." She smiled, turned and walked out the door. Hope fell back onto her pillows. Fun fun fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy and Hope sat at the table, munching on their pancakes. Buffy poked at hers with a fork. "Sorry 'bout the deformed pancakes. They're not very circle-ish."  
  
Hope smiled. "S'ok. They taste good."  
  
"Please, even I can't stand em." She stood and scraped her breakfast into the garbage can. "You want some cereal?" Hope handed over the plate of mutated pancakes and nodded.  
  
"So, you grew up in LA?" Buffy asked, pouring milk in the two bowls.  
  
//Great, she wants to ask childhood questions. Time to pretend.// "Um, no. I grew up in New York City, I moved to LA a few years ago." //Not quite a lie//  
  
"Oh, that's cool. I grew up in LA and moved here after my parents got divorced."  
  
Hope nodded and ate a spoonfull of her Capt'n Crunch. Buffy's eyes turned to the door when she heard a key rattling in the lock. "Well, time to meet the rest of the Scoobs."  
  
Dawn walked in first, followed by Willow and Tara. "Hey Buff," Dawn said, "Xander here yet?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Nope, he said he'd be here later tonight. He had to help Anaya out at the shop."  
  
Willow walked into the kitchen and saw the pan on the stove. "Hey, you made breakfast. Where's ours?"  
  
"No, I made pancakes from Hell. Ask her, wasn't pretty." She nodded her head toward Hope.  
  
Hope shook her head. "Believe me, the Cap'n Crunch is a much safer bet."  
  
"I'll take your word for it" Will replied, pouring herself a bowl.  
  
"Oh, um, that's Tara," Buffy said, pointing to the witch, "and that's my sister, Dawn."  
  
"H-hello." Tara offered, taking a seet next to Willow.  
  
"Hey." Dawn said.  
  
She gave them a small halfhearted wave.  
  
"Oh, crap, I have to get ready for work." Buffy said, standing hurridly. "Can't be late, there still kinda mad about that whole 'Riley' inccident."  
  
"Yeah, me an' Tara should be goin to. We old Anya we'd pick up some books from the shop. Did you know the public librarian speciallizes in magick and demon books?"  
  
Tara and Dawn glared at her.  
  
"Oh.....oh! Yes, demon and magick books that are completely fictional. Nothing real about them at all. Nope, not a thing." Willow said, trying ot cover herself. Hope stiffled a laugh.  
  
Buffy tromped down the stairs, her chicken/cow hat flopping everywhere. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Don't say anything." She warned. "Dawny, I won't be home till later tonight, you want me to have someone run you some food over later?"  
  
"No, I'll make something, I don't think I cold stand to eat another one of those....things."  
  
Buffy turned to Hope, "You want anything?"  
  
"For some reason food made by someone with a cow on their hat doesn't really appeal to me."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Don't worry, there isn't even real meat in the food. See you all later!"  
  
"We should go too." Tara said. "Will you two be all right by yourselves?"  
  
"Sure. It's day time, remember? It's only dangerous for me to be home alone at night."  
  
Tara smiled at the girl. She turned to Hope, "Nice to have met you."  
  
"Bye Dawny, bye Hope." Wills said as the two girls walked out of the house. Dawn turned to Hope.  
  
"So, how long you stuck here for?"  
  
She shrugged, "Dunno."  
  
"Figures. I doubted anyone from LA would voluntarily move to Sunnyhell. I mean, why go from a place where you actually have something to do to here? During the day there's nothing to do...."  
  
"And at night there is?" Hope asked, smirking.  
  
Dawn smiled, "More than you'd ever guess. Come on." She got up and threw her coat back on.  
  
"Where you goin?" Hope asked, standing.  
  
"To visit someone I'm not allowed to see when Buffy's around. You coming?"  
  
Hope smirked, "Sure."  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Dawn and hope trudged through the graveyard, Hope's bulky combat boots squishing noiseilly in the mud. "Why are we in a graveyard?" She asked Dawn.  
  
"Let's just say the person we're goin to see likes to hang around with dead people."  
  
Hope shrugged and followed Dawn. She stopped in front of a large crypt. She knocked, but no one answered so she just opened the door and walked in. Hope stopped outside the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, staring at her. "You scared?"  
  
"Who lives her....." She was cut off by a loud british voice.  
  
"Nibblet?! S'that you?" It was coming from the bttom level of the crypt. Hope's eyes grew wide. //Shit// She turned and took of through the graveyard with unhuman speed.  
  
Spike appeared from the lower level and looked at Dawn. "Who was that?" He asked as he lit a fag.  
  
Dawn shook her head, "That girl from LA who's staying with us. I think she was afraid of you."  
  
Spike stared in the direction the girl had taken off in. "Maybe....." he muttered.  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Who cares. Here." She handed him a packet of blood.  
  
"Thanks Bit." He said absently. Something was nagging him about the girl, but he shrugged it off and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope's feet hurt by the time she reached the Summer's house. She barged through the door and slammed it shut. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes. She slowly sank to the floor. //It couldn't have been him. No way// She opened her eyes. //I need a drink// She got up and headed to the kitchen. She could care less about being polite right now, she tore through the cabinets in search of anything alcoholic in nature. All she maged to find was a small bottle of vodka. It would have to do. She poured a small glass, looked at it, then poured more in. She took the bottle over to the sink and filled it back up to where it was with water. She returned to her glass and took it down it one gulp. //Shit// She jumped as the phone rang. She didn't want to answer their phone, so she left it. It rang at least four times before she gave up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hope? Is that you?" came Angel's voice.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled, she didn't think he'd remember to call.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Eh." she replied, sliding back down to the floor.  
  
"Eh as in good or eh as in bad?"  
  
"It's okay." she said, deciding not to bother him with the crypt incident.  
  
"You sure? You sound kinda of upset. You can come home anytime you know."  
  
"I'm fine, really. Just tired. I didn't sleep well. I was laying down when you called." She lied.  
  
"Oh." he replied. "I'm gonna go then, call me if you need anything, alright?"  
  
"Alright Angel, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She stood and hung the phone up. A nap did sound good, some time to clear her head. //There's nothing to clear, it wasn't him// She sighed and layed down on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
--flash--  
  
"William?" the small girl said into the darkness of an alley. "William?"  
  
"Hey pet." He smiled, emerging from the darkness. "Happy birthday. You're what, the big 1-0 now?"  
  
The small girl grinned. "You remembered!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Mummy and Daddy didn't." she said, frowning. Her head fell and her long brown locks fell over her face. He cocked his head at her as she began to cry.  
  
"Hey now luv, don't fret. C'mon, me an' you can go have some fun."  
  
"What about Drusilla?" she asked.  
  
"She's out havin some fun of 'er own. It'll just be me 'an you tonight."  
  
She grined and jumped into his arms.  
  
--flash--  
  
"Hey Luv,"  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"Cemetary."  
  
The 12 year old looked around, confused. "Will, am I..."  
  
He nodded. Her face lit up and she ran and hugged him, tears streaming down her delicate features.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem pet, you've always been like a kid sis t'me. Now you're stuck with me. I'll make sure you're never alone again."  
  
She pulled away and smiled at him. She ran her small fingers over the two marks on her neck. "I'm hungry." He grinned.  
  
"Let's go eat then, shall we?" He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the night.  
  
--flash--  
  
"Spikey, why do you keep her? She's no fun." Drusilla whined. The girl sat in the corner, scowling.  
  
"I told you pet, she's staying."  
  
"But I don't like her, Spikey. The stars don't like her." she pouted.  
  
"Dru..." Spike warned.  
  
--flash--  
  
"Hope, stop that."  
  
"Why? What do you care? Dru means more to you than me anyway." she said, glaring at him. She held a shiny blade in her hand. Blood ran from her wrists.  
  
"Give me the bloody knife before you hurt yourself!" Spike shouted at her.  
  
"Too late. Ooops, I did it again." She said, bringing the blade down on her arm. He tackled her, ripping the knife from her shaky hand. She began to cry, "Leave me alone, leave me alone...." She sobbed. He sat with her on the ground, rocking her back and forth.  
  
--flash--  
  
"I'm so sorry Luv, I'll be back, I promise," Spike spoke softly to the sobbing girl. He crouched in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave." she stated coldly.  
  
He sighed and hugged her. She pulled away. "Leave!! Just go, that's what everyone else does!! Maybe I'll just go back to my abusive family, oh wait, I can't. You killed me!!" she screamed before turning and running from him.  
  
"Hope. Hope!!" he shouted.  
  
"Come on Spikey, it's time to go." Dru said, appearing behind him.  
  
He swallowed. "Fine."  
  
--flash--  
  
"Let me the Hell out of here!" Hoped screamed, slamming her body against the bars of her cell. Two men in white uniforms entered the room.  
  
"Calm down." The first said, measuring some liquid in a needle.  
  
"I won't fucking calm down until you tell me where the Hell I am!" she shouted, growling . She backed slowly into a corner as the men approached her. "I'll kill you both..." she snarled.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." The man with the needle said, leaning toward her. She smacked the tool from his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Fine then." The second man said, pulling a small gun from his pocket. He aimed it quickly and fired. Hope's small form fell to the ground.  
  
"How long will she be out?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"Let's hurry."  
  
--flash--  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're alive. And much stronger than when we found you."  
  
Hope scowled. "Why?"  
  
The woman seemed not to acknowledge her question."Not only are you alive, but you are also now a one of the kind specimen. You were one of the youngest known vampires, in terms of the age you were when you were sired. We chose you as the preliminary subject of our latest project. You're genes have been laced with those of multiple demons. Fifteen others, to be exact. I can give you the names if yo..."  
  
"You what?!" She said, standing, "You fucked me up? You screwed around with my body just so you could do you're sick little experiment?! What the Hell am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"You are to report to us. We are you're creators. You shall do as we tell you to do."  
  
"I won't do anything for you." She snarled, her green eyes shifting to a sickening yellow.  
  
"Fine. But you walk out that door and you will be the target of much more than you can handle. You will be a trophy to be won. You're one of the kind and many demons will look for revenge on those who were killed to create you. You shall b....." She sputtered as Hope jumped onto her desk and wrapped her hand aroud her throat.  
  
"Are you in charge of this thing?" The woman didn't move. Hope tightened her grip. The woman nodded. "Give me you're word you'll stop what you're doing, and I won't kill you." The woman choked as she went to speak. Hope released her hold and sat on the desk, staring at her like a wild animal.  
  
"Fine." She said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Hope nodded to the phone. "Tell them. Make them stop it."  
  
The woman swallowed and picked up the phone. "Stop the opereration. Yes. No, stop it completely. I want everything destroyed. Yes. Just do it or I'll have your ass." She hung up and looked shakily at the monster she had created. Hope grinned. She reached her arm out and grabbed the woman's throat again.  
  
"I'm not to good when it comes to keeping my word." With one quick motion she snapped her neck. She watched her body fall to the ground before hopping off the desk and walking through the door.  
  
--flash--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope woke with a start. She was shaking violently. She had forced all that out of her mind, but now it had all come back to haunt her. She jumped when she heard a rattling. The door. Buffy walked in. "Hey, were you asleep?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I-I must have dozed off."  
  
"Sorry for wakin you. Where's Dawn?"  
  
To visit someone I'm not allowed to see when Buffy's around.  
  
"Oh, um. She went too get some movies." She shrugged. "There was nothing on TV." She glanced at the clock. Dawn had been over there for almost six hours. //With him//  
  
"Well she better get home soon, the sun'll be going down." Buffy said, glancing out the window. They both turned to face the door as Dawn entered.  
  
"Buffy! I-I didn't think you'd be home so soon. I was just...."  
  
"Getting movies." Hope cut in. "Did they have the one I wanted?"  
  
"Oh, oh! Um no, sorry." She shrugged.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Glad you two get along. Did you guys eat yet?" They shook their heads. "Oh good, I can cook us some real food then." She said, rubbing her hands together. Hope and Dawn both gave each other worried glances.  
  
"Will it be better than the pancakes?" Hope asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm a good cook, I'm just a little rusty. Flipping burgers day in and day out makes you forget how to make real food." she said in her defence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The three girls sat on the couch, watching an old John Wayne movie. They had just finished eating and to everyone's surprise they actually enjoyed the meal. After Buffy had fought with the mashed potatoes for twenty minutes and somehow managed to drop two steaks on the floor, they had decided to make hot dogs. They all looked up when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Must be Xander." Buffy said, walking to the door.  
  
Xander walked into the room and smiled at the new girl on the couch. "Hey, Buffster. I didn't know Rainbow Brite was comin to stay with you." He motioned to the girls yellow pants and multicolored striped top. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Right.... I'm Xander."  
  
She nodded a hello and returned her attention to the screen. She hadn't heard a word of the movie, she was still musing about her past and what she had come to refer to in her thoughts as 'the crypt incident'.  
  
Xander swatted at Anya as she poked him in the side. He sighed, "and this is Anya." She waved excitedly.  
  
Hope looked at her, amused. "Hi."  
  
"So, um, Buffy. What time are you doing that thing tonght?" Xander asked, pretending to jab something with a pointy weapon. Dawn laughed.  
  
"After their in bed." Buffy replied rolling her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here with 'em?" Xander asked, walking out of the Summer's house.  
  
"No Xander. Dawn has this whole 'independency' thing going. She gets all cranky if someone has to babysit her. I'm just going to do a round then I'll be back. An hour tops."  
  
Xander shrugged. Anya pulled at his sleeve. "Let's go Xander. I want to have sex now." Xander blushed and followed her to their car.  
  
Buffy shook her head and walked back into the house. Hope was sitting on the stairs lacing up her oversized boots. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going for a walk." she replied, shrugging into her army jacket.  
  
"Now? It's late, it could be dangerous." Buffy said, trying to keep her form leaving.  
  
She smirked, "I'll be fine, it's not like the boogy man's gonna get me." She walked past Buffy and out the door. Buffy groaned and closed the door.  
  
"I'll be back Dawn. I'm gonna go keep an eye on her." She slid her coat on.  
  
"Whatever," Dawn replied from the couch.  
  
Buffy sighed and walked out the door. She walked to the end of the driveway and looked up and down the street. Hope was nowhere to be seen. "What the?"  
  
Hope had ran the second the door closed. She knew Buffy would tail her. She was a few blocks from the Summer's home and figured she had awhile before Buffy found her. //Where to?// she thought. She wanted to kill something, take out all these emotions running through her on something. She wandered the street aimlessly for almost an hour, hoping to stumble upon something even remotely evil. She stopped and looked at where she was. The cemetary she had been at ealier. She stood staring absently through the gates before walking in. She walked around the outside edges at first, dusting two vamps on the way. She halted and turned. One, two, three, four vamps. All three snarled at her.  
  
"Young blood." One said, walking alowly toward her. She smirked at him.  
  
"I'd be careful who you try to bite if I were y...."  
  
"Slayer." The vamp said, cutting her off. Hope turned to find Buffy standing behind her, a stake twirling between her fingers.  
  
"Hope, run." She said calmly, lunging at the vamp. She dusted him easily and set to work at kicking the crap out of the other two. Hope sighed. //take my fun// One of the vamps managed to grab ahold of the slayer's arm. He twisted it up against her back and help her against him. She struggled but couldn't free herself. Another vamp walked up to her, sneering. "Slayer."  
  
"You know, you blokes have a very limited vocabulary." Spike said cockily from behind the vamp who was holding Buffy. He raised a crossbow at the vamp and fire. It wailed and disinegrated. Buffy kicked the other in face the second she was free. He stumbled backwards and she threw her stake at his chest. He vanished. She turned.  
  
"Spike, behind you!" The third and final vamp jumped at the bleach blonde, snarling. Spike raised his reloaded crossbow and dusted him in midair. He smirked and place a cigarette between his lips.  
  
"S'all under control Luv."  
  
Buffy turned around quickly, "Where is she?" she said, glancing about.  
  
"Who pet?"  
  
Buffy sighed in relief when she found Hope crouched behind a tombstone. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head burried in her knees. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Must be the chit Nibblet was tellin' me 'bout." Spike said, standing alongside Buffy. "Take it that was you're first vampire sightin', ay Luv?" He said to the crouched form.  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes went wide when he saw the tear staind face. He dropped his cigarette.  
  
"Bloody Hell..."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yes, she be the result of another of the initiatives 'creative' experiments. More of her demon traits will come into play later on, promise. For now we'll just deal with the 'reuniting her with Spike' thing. More reviews!! Please? *sniff* 


	4. I'm sorry

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Spike was a vampire when he met Hope, she just refered to him as 'William' and not Spike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope and Spike stared at each other, neither saying a word. Buffy cleared her throat. "Hello? Earth to Spike." She waved her hand in front of his face. Her eyes shifted to Hope as the teen stood. She looked at Spike with watery eyes, then straightened. "I'll be home in a little bit Buffy."  
  
"Hope, I don't think......"  
  
"Please?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'll watch her." Spike assured Buffy, still not looking away from Hope.  
  
Buffy looked between the two, confused. "Whatever." She said raising her hands in defeat. "Don't be too late, okay?" Hope nodded and watched as Buffy walked away. She'd have seom explaining to do when she got back.  
  
"Hope." Spike said quietly. She stared at him. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I guess we should talk."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
He sighed and looked around. "Come on pet, we'll go back to my crypt and chat there." He began to walk further into the cemetary.  
  
She snorted, "Don't call me pet." She didn't see it, but a pained look crossed his face. They walked in silence, Hope staying a good distance behind her sire. He led the way into the dank crypt and lit a few candles. She stood near the doorway. He fell onto his couch.  
  
"You can sit, you know."  
  
"I'm fine." she snapped back.  
  
He looked at her, she was shaking. His face softened. "Please? I won't bite, promise."  
  
She looked at him skeptically before marching over and sitting in the old chair furthest away from him. Her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"How'd you find me?" he asked quietly.  
  
She snorted and looked up. "Find you? Find you! I didn't find you, I stopped looking years ago!!"  
  
"Then why are you here? You just happened to move to Sunnydale? Not bloody likely."  
  
"Angel sent me."  
  
"Peaches? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
She shook her head. "He was the closest thing to you I could find. I gave up looking for you when the gov.... well, when I got a pulse."  
  
He smirked at her, "I was wonderin how that came about. S'not everyday a vamp wakes up with a heartbeat."  
  
She smiled, "I guess not."  
  
"So how did that happen?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me." he said quickly.  
  
She chuckled. "The government. And a heartbeats not the only thing I got."  
  
"What else did you leave with, pet?" He smiled whe she didn't object to the nickname.  
  
"Demon parts. Well, not parts, genes. They made me into like 'Franken- demon'"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Did this government operation have a name?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"The Initiative?"  
  
"That might have been it, why?"  
  
He leaned back, "Bloody hell..."  
  
"That's gettin old."  
  
"Sorry luv."  
  
"So why's it matter to you?"  
  
"Let's just say they screwed with my head." She looked at him, confused. "Literally." he added.  
  
"Small world." she stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat there for awhile, silent. Hope twidling with the ring on her thumb and Spike playing with a match.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike said, breaking the silence.  
  
The red head took a deep breath and cover her face with her hands. She leaned back into the worn cushions of the chair. "I know...."  
  
"It wasn't my idea to leave like that. I wanted to take you, but Dru..."  
  
"Dru didn't want me around, didn't want you to take me." she said coldly, growing aggrivated. She stood, fresh tears welling in her eyes "Like she didn't want you to protect the little beaten girl, like she didn't want you to turn me. God William! It's not like you listened to her before! Why the Hell did you have to start then?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was twelve when you turned me Will. Twelve! How the Hell easy did you think it would be for me to fend for myself?! You would have been doing me a favor if you'd have staked me before you left!! You took me away from from my parents, and I'm thankful for that, but then you left. I had nothing, Will, nothing!!"  
  
He took an unneeded breath and stood. "Look, I said I was sorry, alright? What else do you want me to bloody do?! Go back in time and change it?! Sorry, Luv. It's over and done with. There's nothing I can bloody do abou' it!!"  
  
Her eyes grew wide as he shouted at her. He was mad? He never got mad at her. Ever. "You're not William." she said softly, shaking her head and falling to her knees. He watched as she sank to the floor and cried.  
  
"Shit." He knelt down in front of her. "I'm not William, pet, never was. At least not when I knew you. I was always Spike. Always will be." he said softly. She continued to sit on the floor, tears streaming down her face. She had given up on him, thought of every possible reason to hate him because she was sure she'd never see him again, but here he was, wanting forgiveness. She jumped when she felt his cool hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I missed you...." she whispered. Falling into his arms sobbing. He sat with her wrapped in his arms, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"S'all right now Luv, shhh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Spike stared at the girl sleeping on his couch. She had fallen asleep as he held her. She was so different from when he had left her, yet she was still the same lost little girl he had met almost fifty years ago. He shook his head and grabbed a bottle of brandy from the table. Swigging from, he reached into his coat pocket and produced a cell phone. He punched in Buffy's number.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Buffy answered.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Spike said cockily.  
  
"Haha. Where's she at?"  
  
"Asleep on my couch. You want me to bring her your way?"  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. "No, I'll be over to get her in the morning. Don't wake her."  
  
"You sure pet?"  
  
"Yeah. What was up with you and her? I have a feeling I was missing something."  
  
"I'll fill you in tomorrow, scout's honor. You sound tired, get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, fine." She said "And Spike..."  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"Don't try anything."  
  
"I'm not that bloody perverted."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"Sweetdreams luv."  
  
"Goodnight Spike."  
  
He hung up the phone and stared at it. Had they just had a civilized conversation? //One for the record books// he thought. He stood and looked back down at Hope. She looked so peaceful, even though her eyes were swollen and red from crying. He brushed a small piece of hair from her face. She stirred.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep, pet." He said gently, picking her up. She curled against his cold body. He sighed and carried he carefully down to the lower level. He walked over to a small double bed, the only thing he had been able to get down here since Buffy and Captain Cardboard had blown the rest of his stuff to bits. He placed her gently on the matress and pulled the deep red blankets over her. "G'night pet." he said before heading back up. He grabbed the bottle of brandy and took a swig before laying back on the couch and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy shouted, pounding on his door. He opened it and smirked.  
  
"Since when do you knock?"  
  
"Shutup Spike. Where is she?"  
  
He nodded to the ladder. "Downstairs, she's still asleep."  
  
"Good. We can talk then." she replied, walking in and sitting on the couch. He plopped down next to her and out his mouth by her ear.  
  
"And by talk, you mean...." he whispered.  
  
"You're a pig Spike." she said, staring at him.  
  
He shrugged and backed off, "It was worth a shot."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"Noisy lil bugger, ain't you?" He grinned, but Buffy's face remained expressionless. "Loosen up luv, I'm just havin a lil fun. Anyway, what exactly do you know about her?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Not much. She grew up in NY, moved to LA, stayed with Angel, then came here. Oh, and that her parents were dead." she nodded.  
  
"She tell you how they died?"  
  
"No."  
  
His eyes fell on hers, "She killed 'em. Well, me an' her killed em."  
  
"Very funny chip boy. I want the truth."  
  
He looked at her, his face showing her he was serious. "How?" she asked quietly. His chip had stopped working completely?  
  
He saw her expression and chuckled. "It still works Slayer. We did this a long while ago. Almost fifty years ago...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not human Buffy. I turned her in 1954. She was a vampire. An evil blood sucking monster, just like me. From what she said Commando Boy's little friends fucked with her too and brought her back to life, as well as sticking her with some lil extras."  
  
"But she's not a demon now, right?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not completely. She said that they loaded her with demon genes. I'm guessing she's alot stronger than me or you know."  
  
Buffy looked at him, dumbfounded. "Oh, Angel is so dead!" she said, standing and heading for the door.  
  
"Buffy! Where are you going?" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.  
  
"Telling Angel he can come pick her up. I'm not dealing with another of the Initiative's monstrosities around here. Adam was enough to last me for a long while." She made to leave again but he caught her arms and this time didn't let go.  
  
"What about me Slayer? Am i just one of their little toys too?"  
  
She glared at him, "They stopped you from killing. She was created to kill."  
  
"I don't bloody care what she was created for! She's nothing like Adam. Adam was a monster Buffy. She's just a lost little girl...." Buffy stared past him. He turned to see Hope standing at the top of the ladder, fresh tears in her eyes. All the emotions she had kept hidden for years were pouring out in one day.  
  
"Hope, I..." Buffy started. She just sneered and push her way between the two and took off through the cemetary.  
  
Spike turned and faced Buffy, "Don't send her away, Buffy. Please?'  
  
"Why do you care so much? She's not a vampire anymore."  
  
"I cared about that girl before I turned her Buffy. Her parents used to beat the living shit out of her. And when they weren't hitting her they were completely ignoring her." He looked to the ground, "She reminded me of me as a kid. I wanted to save her."  
  
Buffy looked at him. His parents had abused him? She suddenly had this pang of gult for all the times she had hit him. She felt cruel, heartless. She sighed and to his amazement she gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," She whispered i his ear before turning and walking out of the crypt.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Lalala. Review! Review! Review! Tell me if I should keep going or not!! 


	5. Forgiving

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said, pounding on his door once more. The sun had gone down and she hadn't been able to find Hope. The door creaked open.  
  
"'ey Luv, two knocks in one day, I'm impressed." He said, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Shutup Spike. I couldn't find her." she said, pushing her way through the door.  
  
Spike sighed, "Figures, she's good at disapearing. You talk to Peaches?" He sounded worried.  
  
"Yup. Reemed his ass too."  
  
He looked at her hopefully, "Is he coming to get her?"  
  
She was silent a moment, "No." she finally replied.  
  
He nodded and looked to the floor. "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. But if anything happens, she's gone. Got it?"  
  
"Got it pet, nothing will happen. Why don't you head home. I'll go find her."  
  
"How do you know she hasn't left Sunnydale all together?"  
  
"Because I know her, or at least I used to." He replied as he walked out the door. "See you later pet." He lit up a ciggarette and walked casually into the night. She sighed and began to walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Spike." Hope said quietly from her perch on a swing. Spike walked up behind her and sat on the swing next to her. She didn't look at him, she just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Since when do you call me Spike?"  
  
"That's who you said you were, wasn't it?"  
  
He remained silent momentarily. "Why do you always end up in the park when you run from something?"  
  
She shrugged, "It was the only place I could run to when my parents were home. It was usually where you met up with me." She swallowed. "Is Angel here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When's he coming?" she asked softly.  
  
"He's not." She turned and looked at him. He smiled, "You're stuck here."  
  
Her face remained expressionless. She stood and walked over to the jungle gym. She pressed her face against the cool bars and closed her eyes. "She hates me, doesn't she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Buffy." Her green eyes opened and looked to him. He sighed and got up.  
  
"She doesn't hate you pet. She was just afraid, that's all. She thought she had put the Bit and her friends in danger."  
  
"Why do you help them?"  
  
He chuckled, "Long story pet, basically the same reason you're fightin' the good fight now." He tapped a finger to his head.  
  
"Who said I fought?"  
  
"Who said you didn't? I reckon Peaches had other motives for you to be here than just to befriend the Nibblet. He sent you here to help Buffy." She didn't say anything, instead she sat on the bars a few feet above the ground. He shook his head and climbed up next to her. "He did, din't he?"  
  
She nodded. "He said she had alot to take on, work, Dawn, slaying. He said she had someone helping her, but that he was probably leaving." She looked at him. "I take it that was you."  
  
"You have any idea how hard it is to be so close to someone you love and not be able to do anything about it? Have them bash you in the face whenever they feel like it." he snorted, "Use you to get away from everything else."  
  
"Buffy." she said cooly.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy...." They sat silent.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yeah?" She shoved him off the bars and he landed with a thump. She jumped down and landed on her feet next to him.  
  
"Let's go kill something." She offered him her hand and she helped him to his feet. He smirked.  
  
"I've got a better idea, c'mon." She smiled and followed him out of the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"A sewer? Trudging through a sewer is your idea of something to do."  
  
"Not the sewer pet, what's on the other end of the sewer." He said, pulling the cover from it. "After you." She sighed and jumped into the hole. He followed suit.  
  
"This is gross." She said, looking at the ankle deep water.  
  
"You'll live, promise." He said, walking down one of the tunnels.  
  
"You won't." She replied."So where we goin?"  
  
"I wanna see something." He turned back and smirked at her. She gave hi a confused look. "Don't worry luv, it'll be fun." She shrugged and follwed him through the dark tunnels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Where are we?" She asked as he pulled her up from the tunnels.  
  
"Basement of the Magick shop. Nancy Boy's fiance run's it."  
  
"Nacy Boy?"  
  
"Xander." He said, walking up the stairs. She followed.  
  
"That weird Anya chck runs this place?"  
  
He chuckled, "Mention bunnies to her sometime, see how weird she gets." She raised an eyebrow at him as he flicked on some lights. "Back here." he said. She followed him into the back room. He hit the lights, "Welcome to the Slayer's training room." He hit the punching bag lightly with his fist, "Even though I think I've been used for more punching lately than this old thing."  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked, looking around.  
  
He dropped his coat on the couch and grabbed some tape from the table. He began to wrap his hands. "Wanna see if you still have some fight in you."  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not fighting you, Will." He kicked off his boots and tossed the tape to her.  
  
"Sure you are. C'mon, fisrt to three falls looses." He flexed his hands. "You afraid?"  
  
"Oh, you are so going down." She said, throwing her coat on top of his. She wrapped her hands quickly and took her boots off. They walked into the center of the room. A smirk crossed her face and she went into a fighting position.  
  
They circled each other and she swung at him. He ducked but she nailed him in the face with her other fist. "You gettin' slow in your old age?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"Just cuttin you some slack." he replied, giving her a right hook to the face. She shook it off and kicked at him. Her foot connected with his chest and he stumbled back. She dropped to the floor and swung her leg under him. He fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"1-0." she said, helping him up. He took her hand but when he was to his feet he used his hold on her arm to flip her backwards over his head. She landed on her back. "Cheap shot." she sputtered, climbing to her feet.  
  
"You shouldn't help your enemies up then, should ya?" He said, backing away. She grinned and ran toward him. Using her momentum, he grabbed her arm and threw her toward the wall. To his surprise she jumped against it and flipped backwards, landing on her feet. She ran at him again, but this time she leapt and met him in the chest with her foot. He rocked backwards but grabbed her foot and twisted it, sending her spinning to the ground  
  
"That the best you got Will?" She said standing up. He came at her, swinging his fists. He landed a hit to her jaw as she elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over and she brought her knee to his chin. He flew backwards onto the mat. He smirked at her.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" Came a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Buffy walking in, clapping her hands.  
  
"How long you been there luv?" Spike asked, still on the ground. He leaned back on his elbows.  
  
"Since your 'cheap shot'" She answered, smiling back at Hope. Hope just looked to the ground. Buffy sighed and held her hand out to Spike. He took it and she pulled him up.  
  
"What is with you chits and helping me up?"  
  
"You fall down alot." Buffy offered.  
  
"Righ then." He answered. Buffy turned to Hope.  
  
"You ready to come home?"  
  
She looked at her before replying quietly, "Yeah..."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Let's go then. I'm gonna grab some books real quick. I'll meet you guys outside." She gave Spike one last look before walking out of the room. Hope looked a him.  
  
"Tie." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We tied." she said, smiling.  
  
He chuckled and threw her coat at her. "Let's go." he said, following after Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope walked through the door of the Summer's home, Buffy following behind her. Spike stopped outside the door. Buffy stopped and turned around. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
She walked back outside, closing the door behind her. She stood there with him on the porch. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She shook her head and looked down, "Everything. For everything I've done to you." She said, thinking about the other night near the police station. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Everything?" He asked, smiling mischieviously.  
  
She glared at him playfully. "Not everything....." She wrapped her hands around his and lowered it. "Goodnight Spike." she said, releasing his hand.  
  
"G'night Slayer." He said smiling before turning and walking down the stairs. Buffy watched as he walked away before walking back inside her own home.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Bwahaha!! Things will get interesting next chapter. *evil sneer* Keep the reviews flowing peeps!! I appreciate it. 


	6. In the swing of things

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's note: This chapter takes place about a month later. We'll just say Anya and Xander's wedding has past, just cuz I don't feel like going into details about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Now would be a good time to run."  
  
"Yup." Buffy replied cooly before her and Hope took off through the stacks of boxes lining the old factory floor. They ran through the stock doors and Hope stopped and turned around. A horde of large green demons were approaching fast. She raised the cross bow at her side and pulled a lighter from her pocket. She grinned and lit the arrow. Buffy turned to her.  
  
"Hope!! What are you doing!? Let's go, there's too many of them!"  
  
She laughed, "I'm playing." She fired the bow and both her and the Slayer both flew backwards as the building went up in flames. They landed in the street. Buffy sat up and stared at the girl on the ground next to her. Hope stood up and brushed her clothes off.  
  
"When me and Spike found out they were meeting here I headed over and dowsed the place in some rather flammable chemicals." She grinned "I figured we wouldn't be able to take em, thought I'd even the odds." She nodded at Buffy's head. "Your cow's on fire."  
  
"What? Oh...shit!" Buffy screamed, ripping her hat from her head and throwing it on the ground. She stomped on it with her foot. Hope giggled as the slayer danced in her orange and white uniform on top of a stuffed cow hat.  
  
"You look soo intimidating slayer, beeting up the poor defensless cow." Buffy glared at her and picked up her mutilated hat. She pouted.  
  
"Poor cow." She said, flinging the hat back over her shoulder and onto the ground. "C'mon, let's go home. I've had enough big green monsters to last me a long time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hey Dawnster! We still up for monster movie night?" Xander yelled from the Summer's kitchen. Dawn walked in, carrying a large box.  
  
"Yup." she said, setiing the box on the table.  
  
"Wutcha got there?" Xand asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Me an' Hope went through a bunch of old stuff Spike's collected over the years. He said we could take whatever we wanted. There was some pretty cool stuff in those old trunks by his wall." she answered, digging through the box. She pulled out an old picture frame. "Look, curly-haired Spike." Xander snatched the picture from her hands.  
  
"Ha. Evil Undead Jr. looks like a girl!" Dawn stared at him, amused. "What?"  
  
"Your insults for him are really goin' down the tubes, Xand."  
  
Xander laughed halfheartedly and tossed the picture back in the box, "You see, what I meant wa...."  
  
"Oh my God, Dawn, look what I found!" Hope said, entering the room. She threw a couple of small dusty books on the table. Dawn picked one up.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Poetry." Hope blurted. "There Will's poetry books. They're like, a million years old!" She said excitedly, picking one up. "It's actually really neat, he kept writing even after Dru turned him. His poems go from a hopeless romatic when he was alive to all dark and violent after he was turned." She pulled another book from her pocket. It was fairly new looking. "And this starts with the whole 'hopeless romatic' kick all over again. He started it sometime last year." Xander grabbed it from her.  
  
"Eww. Their all about Buffy. 'You make me feel alive.'" he quoted mockingly. Hope grabbed it back from him.  
  
"Stop it. It's cute."  
  
"What? Dead Boy spilling his unbeating heart onto a piece of paper? Please. That's not cute, it's scary."  
  
"Ewww." Dawn said, flipping through one of the books. "Maybe we should give these back. They're kinda....graphic." Xander and Hope stared at her. "Yuck, you pervs! I mean graphic in a bloody, gorey way." Hope shrugged.  
  
"We'll give em back.... just not right away. I'm curious." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. Hope pouted. "Fine, we'll give em back." she closed the book in her hands and grabbed the others. "I'll take em when I go over to his crypt tonight."  
  
"Aren't you watchin flicks with us tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back around twelve or so. Me and Will are gonna do a quick patrol and then I'm gonna swing around and catch Buff at work. She's closing so she should be outta there around eleven. We'll catch you back here after that."  
  
"Is Spike coming?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
Hope shrugged. "I can ask him if he wants to. He has to get bored watching all those Passions reruns."  
  
"Hey, hey! Who said Chip Boy could come?"  
  
"Xander, it's our house." Dawn said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, so."  
  
"It's ok Xander, really." Hope said soothing, patting him on the shoulder. She walked past him and over to the stairs. "Willow and Tara said they'd be over around nine-ish." she said, shoving the books into a backpack. The phone rang.  
  
"I got it." Dawn said, running to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Dawn? Hey, it's Cordy. What's up?"  
  
"Hey. Not much. Just the usual."  
  
"How's school going?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Hope's gonna start goin with me next week. Willow managed to hack into the school's computer system and enter her into the database. I tried to get her to change my grades, but Buffy was right there."  
  
"Sound's fun. Is she there?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"No, Hope."  
  
"Oh, yeah, hold on." Dawn handed the phone to Hope, "It's Cordy."  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see. Angel wants to know when you plan on visiting."  
  
"Aww, I've been gone a whole month and you guys already miss me? How sweet."  
  
"I think Angel misses having someone around who would actually laugh at his jokes."  
  
"I only did it out of pity."  
  
"I know. It was very noble of you. Oh, hey, I gotta go, Connor's waking up. I'll have Soul Boy call you soon. And make sure you come and see us soon, k?"  
  
"K Cordy, talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack. She slung it around her shoulders and waved to Dawn and Xander. "Catch you later." she said, walkng out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You actually like'd em?" Spike asked, walking with a large sword resting over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. They were cute." Hope replied, walking at his side. She was wearing his long leather jacket. No, she was drowning in it. When she had mentioned being cold he had refused to go on any farther until she had put his jacket on.  
  
"Cute? They about bloody maiming defenceless people. How is that cute?"  
  
"I was talking about the non-bloody ones Will. The other ones were just....creepy. Oh, and everyone wanted know if you wanted watch some movies with us and the rest of the gang later tonight."  
  
"And by everyone you mean......"  
  
"Me and Dawn."  
  
He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'd love to. Now let's go save the slayer from that Hell hole she calls work, ay?"  
  
"Good plan." she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Now this is just bloody scary." Spike said, staring at the large colorful statue of a half cow, half chicken outside the doors of the Doublemeat Palace. He poked at it with his fingers.  
  
"Will, leave the cow alone before Buffy comes out here and kicks your ass." Hope said, sitting on the curb.  
  
"What's takin' 'er so long?" Spike asked, leaning against the side of the building.  
  
"Someone went home sick. She should be done in a few." Hope said, glancing at her watch. 11:53. "Maybe we should call the others, tell em' we'll be a little late."  
  
"No need, we can run." Buffy said, walking out of the bulding. She turned and locked the door. She looked at Spike. "Why's he here? I thought we were doing a movie night?"  
  
"He's coming too."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Spike sighed and pulled Hope toward him by the collar of his jacket. He dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a bag. He tossed it to Buffy. "We got popcorn on the way over here."  
  
"Ooo, Spike's totally staying. Now let's go home and eat." Buffy said, glad he had lightened the mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Buffy!! Behind you!!" Hope shouted, taking another blow to the ribs from one of two large demons. They were large bluish-green things with four eyes and large, jagged claws. Buffy turned in time to see the beast jumping through the air at her. At the last moment it was knocked to the ground. Spike wrestled on top of it and pinned it down. It slashed at his abdomen with it's claws.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He shouted as it threw him off. Buffy was about to jump at Spike's attacker when the demon Hope had been fighting with broke free and tackled her to the ground. She kicked it in the chest and it rolled off of her. Hope brought Spike's blade down through it's chest. It roared and began to shake violently. Buffy and Hope both backed off and watched as the creature shook. It suddenly exploded, covering both of them in purple goo. Hope wiped her eyes.  
  
"William!!" She shouted as she watched the other demon drive his claws straight through Spikes stomach. Spike gasped in pain. Buffy quickly grabbed the blade from the ground and swung at the beast, decapitating it. It exploded instantly.  
  
"Spike." She said, kneeling down next to him. She gently touched the wound, which was bleeding profusely. Hope crouched down next to her.  
  
"Shit." Hope muttered, looking him over. He looked absolutely horrible. "Come on. Let's get him home." She said looking at Buffy. She nodded and they each took one of his arms, lifting him to his feet. He groaned in pain. Hope smiled at him, "I got your jacket all goopy."  
  
"Very bloody funny." he said, wincing in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Thee trio stumbled through the door of the Summer's home. The girls were basically dragging Spike between them, he had lost consiousness about a block from the house.  
  
"Hey!" Xander said walking out of the living room. "Why you guys so... nevermind." He finished, seeing the two girls covered in purple goo and Spike in blood "May I say, ew."  
  
"Shutup Xander." Buffy said, walking with Spike into the living room. Willow, Tara and Dawn sprung from their seats on the couch at the sight of the beaten trio.  
  
"Buffy! Oh....geez, are you alright?" Willow asked worriedly. Dawn was staring in terror at Spike maimed body.  
  
"I'm fine Will, Can you get me some towels and stuff to clean him up?" Hope released her hold on Spike and Buffy laid him gently on the couch. He whimpered.  
  
"Buffy, what happened?" Dawn asked shakily, tears forming in her eyes. She was staring wide eyed at Spike.  
  
"Just a couple demons Dawnie." she looked at her sister. "He'll be fine, I promise." Dawn nodded and sat down on in one of the chairs. Willow walked in with a handful of towels and Tara followed her with a first aid kit.  
  
"Thanks Will." Buffy said, grabbing the towels.  
  
"Xander, I don't want to look at Spike's severed body any more. Let's go home and have sex." Xander shot Anya a look.  
  
"So Buff, ya think you guys can handle Dead Boy? I think it's safe to say movie nights canceled." Buffy nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah, you guys can go if you want." She ran her hand gently over Spike's forehead. "Dawnie, maybe you should go with 'em You can watch movies over there. Is that okay Xander?"  
  
"Of course." he replied, watching Buffy gently stroking Spike's hair with a confused look on his face.  
  
Dawn sneered. "Fine. Get rid of me." she said, grabbing her coat. "I'll be in the car." She stormed out, but in reality she was glad to be leaving. The sight of all that blood was making her sick. Xander turned to Willow and Tara.  
  
"You guys coming or you gonna hang out here?"  
  
"They can go." Buffy said. She looked up at them. "He'll be fine by morning. I'm just gonna clean him up a bit and then go to bed." She looked to Hope. "You going?" She shook her head.  
  
"Nah. I'll hang with you. I'm gonna go wash this stuff offa me. It's nasty." She said, picking a string of goo from between her fingers.  
  
"We'll call you in the morning Buff." Xand said, walking out the door with the others. Buffy sighed and looked at Hope.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll take care of him. I'll wash off when I'm done here." Hope nodded at her and headed up the stairs. Buffy turned he gaze back to the sleeping vampire. "Spike?" she said quietly. "Spike? Come on, get up." He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He flinched as he went to sit up. "Woah. You don't heal that fast." Buffy said, helping him.  
  
"I'm fine..." he muttered.  
  
"Sure you are." She replied, ripping the remains of his bloodied shirt from him. She winced when she saw the damage the demon had done. "You can stay here tonight, everyone else left" He watched her hands as she cleaned his wounds. She muttered small apologies whenever he winced in pain. "Done." she said softly, rising from her seat on the floor. She sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Thanks luv."  
  
"No biggie, why don't you get some sleep?" He nodded and she stood and walked toward the kitchen. He laid down slowly. "Oh, do aspirin work on vampires?" she asked, turning back around. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah pet. Just bring me a whole bunch." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. When she returned with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil he was already asleep. She sighed and set the bottle and glass on the table near his head.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Spike." She said quietly, covering him with a blanket. She turned and walked up the stairs, giving him one last look before disapearing to clean herself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Will?" Hope asked, walking out of the kitchen. "Will? Would you get up already, you've been asleep all day." She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, you have to eat something." He didn't stir. "Will?" she asked again, setting the cup of blood she had brought out on the table, "Will." She said again, shaking him. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hope? S'wrong?" he asked groggily, coughing. She stared wide eyed at the small stream of blood that trailed out of the corner of his mouth when he spoke.  
  
"Buffy!" she yelled, kneeling next to him. "Shh." She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood from his face. He shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, running down the stairs.  
  
"I.. I don't know." She muttered as his body trembled again. Buffy crouched down next to her.  
  
"Spike?" she asked quietly, running her hand over his sweaty forehead. His eyes met hers, he looked scared. "Spike, what's wrong?"  
  
"It bloody well hurts pet..." he muttered as he closed his eyes. She looked to his bandaged torso. Scootching over, she carefully lifted the wrap. To her surprise, the wound was nearly completely healed. He groaned and curled into a ball. Hope looked at Buffy, concern written on her face.  
  
"Call Willow. Everyone's at the magick shop doing research on the demons that attacked us last night, see if they know anything." Buffy said, still watching Spike. Hope nodded and walked to the phone. She came back a few moments later with her coat in her hands. "Where you going?" Buffy asked.  
  
Hope looked sick. "To talk to Willow. Buffy, something's wrong. I have to help her find something." She looked at Spike with tears in her eyes. "I'll be back. Don't leave him, please?" Buffy nodded and Hope raced out the door.  
  
"Slayer...Buffy. Make it stop hurting...." Spike managed, another tremor racing through his body.  
  
"Oh Spike...." she said quietly, lifting his head. She sat down on the couch and laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, hushing him. "Shh, I'll fix it. I promise."  
  
"Please..." he muttered. She wrapped her hand around his and prayed the others would hurry.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Awww.... cuddle the Spikey. I lied, Hope's demon parts will come into play next chapter. I was gonna put them in this one but it was getting a bit long. Keep the reviews flowin peeps!! Ideas are welcomed. 


	7. Sacrifice

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope ran through the doors of the magick shop, breathing heavily. "Did you find anything?" She asked Xander, who was flipping through a large book. He looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Only what Will told you on the phone."  
  
"Oh!! Look what I got." Willow yelled, motioning to the laptop in front of her. "I emailed Riley. You know, I figured he had lotsa extensive demon info available at the click of a mouse." Hope came up behind her and looked over hier shoulder. "He says there a certain kind of demon blood that can stop what's happening to Spike."  
  
"So we can fix him?" Hope asked hopefully ((no pun intended))  
  
"Well.....no. Seems only two of these demons are even alive today." She said, scrolling down the screen. "One in India, one in Hong Kong. There's not enough time. He's got a day, tops." she said, looking sadly at Hope. She looked to the ground and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. Everyone else in the room returned to their books. Willow sighed and sat down at the table between Dawn and Xander. She grabbed one of numerous books stacked near the center of the table and began to page through it.  
  
//I still have it...// Hope thought, pulling a small piece of paper from her pocket. Her mind drifted to what Willow had said on the phone.  
  
::::The demons you fought were called Gorlucks. I don't know why they attacked you, but I do know something about them. Their blood causes decomposition in dead stuff. Spike took alot of their blood in through his wounds when they attacked him. It's eating him from the inside.......::::  
  
She closed her hand around the paper. //Dead, not alive, that's why me and Buffy are ok// She glanced around and ran down into the basement. Xander got up to go after her but was stopped by Willow's hand on his shoulder. He sat back down. Dawn pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. A tear streamed down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope tore through the shelves of the basement, glancing occasionally at the paper in her hand. She threw multiple items into a small bag at her feet. //Dead things// She crumbled the paper in her hand and took off through the sewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Should we go down and see if she's ok? She's been down there a long time." Xander asked. Willow shook her head.  
  
"She's upset Xand. She'll come up when she's ready." He nodded and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So what do we do now."  
  
They all sat silent at the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Buffy!" Hope screached racing through the door. She turned to see Buffy asleep with Spike cradled in her arms. As much as she wanted to leave them, there was no time. She shoved Buffy. "Get up Slayer, I need your help." Buffy's eyes opened and she carefully lifted Spike's head from her lap and laid him back down gently.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, standing. Spike whipmered at the loss of her touch. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.  
  
"The only thing we can." Hope replied, pulling the paper from her coat. She dropped the bag to the floor and threw her coat behind her. "How good are you at performing spells?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You ready?" Hope asked, looking up from her position on the floor. She sat at the head of a large pentagram, candles lit the room. Buffy nodded.  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't get Tara to do this, she's alot better at this stuff than either of us."  
  
"We can't Buffy, now help me get Will over here." She said, standing. Her and Buffy lifted the motioness form of Spike between them. He coughed and more blood sputtered from his mouth. Buffy and Hope exchanged concerned glances and placed him gently in the center of the pentagram. He curled back up into his ball. Buffy ran her hand down his face one last time before stepping back and standing opposite of Hope. The young girl nodded before begining a chant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't go down there? I mean, she been down there a -real- long time now." Xander said impatiently. Willow and Tara exchanged glances before Tara got up.  
  
"I'll go see if she's ok." Willow nodded to her and watched her head down the stairs.  
  
"Hope?" Tara said into the darkness. She flicked on the lights. "Hope?" She looked around, the room was a mess. Her gaze fell to the floor where the sewer cover was open. "Uh-oh." she turned and raced back up the stairs. "Willow!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy held a long smoking candle in each hand and her eyes were squeazed shut. Hope rocked back and forth on the ground, chanting, the smoke swirling around her. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she reached behind her, retreiving a small blade.  
  
"Come back Will....." she muttered softly to herself, driving the blade deeply into her arm. She ran it down toward her wrist. She looked up to make sure Buffy's eyes were still closed, she hadn't told her about this part. Assured Buffy hadn't seen her, she reached her hand into a small bowl of powder and grabbed a handfull. The powder fizzed as it mixed with her blood. She winced and threw the powder over Spike's still form. "Be done." A large light seemed to form in the air over Spike. Hope watched wide eyed as it stilled. Suddenly the light spread across the room. Buffy and Hope both fell to heaps on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked Tara, stepping hurriedly from Xander's car. Tara and Xander got out quickly after her.  
  
"I'm sure." Tara replied. "She tore that place apart, she's performing a spell. Something she didn't want us to know about." Tara said, hurrying up the Summer's drive. The trio burst through the door.  
  
"Oh God." Willow said, rushing into the living room. She turned on the nearest light and crouched down next to Buffy. "Buffy? Buffy." She rocked her friend gently. Buffy woke slowly.  
  
"Willow?" she sat up.  
  
"Guys, a little help here." Xander said, picking up Hope's limp body. Her arm was still bleeding and from the looks of it she had lost alot of blood. He leaned her against the couch and pulled his flannel off. He tied it tightly around her arm. Her eyes fluttered open. Tara crouched down next to Xander.  
  
"Hey sweety, you ok?" she asked soothingly. Hope stared past her to see Willow helping Buffy up.  
  
"Will?" she asked softly, pushing herself off the floor. She half crawled over to Spike and picked up his hand She turned and smiled at Buffy. "It worked...." She muttered, before falling back down to the floor, unconcioius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Spike's eyes opened slowly. Where was he? His vision was cloudy. He blinked a few times and looked around. Buffy's room? He sat up but fell back to his pillows just as quickly, his head bloody hurt. He clutched his skull between his palms and closed his eyes. "What's that bloody noise....." He sat up again, only a bit more slowly this time. He released his head and looked around. Buffy's room, but no Buffy. What happened?  
  
"Spike?" came a small voice from the other side of the door. There she was. She poked her head in and offered him a small smile. She walked through the door and closed it quietly behind her. She then walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "How you feel?"  
  
"Like a bloody bomb went off in my soddin' head." he replied.  
  
"What about you're stomach?" she asked, motioning to where he had been injured. He ran his hand over where the wound had been..  
  
"Jus' about the only part of me that doesn't hurt." He said, looking around. "What's the soddin noise?"  
  
Buffy glanced around, "What noise?"  
  
"That bleedin thumpin." Buffy smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. She placed it gently over his heart. His face went white with shock. "Bloody fucking hell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
--beep.....beep.....beep.....beep.....beep--  
  
Hope's fingers clenched slightly before her eyes opened. She glanced about.  
  
--beep..beep..beep..beep..beep..beep--  
  
She began to breath heavily. Where was she? White. Everything was white. She looked down at herself. Tubes.  
  
//Hospital//  
  
--beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep--  
  
She sat up quickly, pulling the IV's from her wrists. She looked around, panicking. She climbed from the bed and headed quickly toward the door. Xander walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey! You're awake. I went to get food. You ok? You should probably sit until the Doc..." Hope backhanded him in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor. She snarled and her eyes shifted from green to yellow.  
  
//kill//  
  
She stormed out of the room and down the hospital corridors, sending anyone in her way to the ground.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Review, yes please :) 


	8. Free

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: Prolly get up to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"How did he take it?" Willow asked, looking up the stairs. Buffy stood next to her leaning against the door.  
  
"Not very well. Let's just say all the blood he's eaten in the past two weeks ended up all over the floor."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
Buffy bowed her head. "Yeah. I mean, I thought he'd be more excited about it, it's like, he's human after almost 120 years of being.....dead."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked curiously, looking to Willow.  
  
"He was dead for so long Buffy. Being alive is just.... different."  
  
"I was dead....." Buffy muttered.  
  
"You weren't a vampire." Willow said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm gonna go see how Hope's doing. Xander's probably gawking at nurses." Buffy nodded solemly. "He's be fine Buffy, give him time." She said gently, walking out the door. Buffy leaned back against it and sighed. She heard the door open upstairs.  
  
"Spike?" she said, walking toward the stairs. He came racing down. "Spike, what are you..." he pushed past her and grabbed the handle of the door. "Spike!" Buffy said, chasing after him. He opened the door quickly and stepped out. He halted at the sunlight and stared staight ahead of him. "We did it to save you." Buffy said quietly, walking up behind him. She stood next to him.  
  
"When's Hope coming home?" He asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Whenever she wakes up....she almsot died for you." He closed his eyes then turned to look at Buffy. He swallowed hard.  
  
"I know." he whispered. He brushed her hair behind her ear and rested the side of her face in his palm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked shakily, noticing the tears in his eyes.  
  
"If she gets back before I do, tell her I didn't leave. Tell her I'll be back."  
  
"What? Where are you going?" she asked, on the verge of tears herself. //Why does everyone leave?//  
  
"I'll be back Luv." he said, using his thumb to brush a tear from her face. He leaned down a kissed her softly on the forehead before turning and walking hurriedly of the porch. Buffy watched him walk off through the sunlight. She stood there until he was out of site. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said, walking back into the house and grabbing the phone.  
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yes." she replied, twisting the cord around her fingers.  
  
"This is the Emergency Room of Sunnydale Hospital. It seems the girl you had admited here yesterday has waken up."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked, relieved.  
  
"Yes, but there's a problem. She left. She stormed out of the place and knocked out numerous patients and doctors in the process. We think she may be in shock, but I've never seen any child go on a rampage like that." Buffy remained quiet. "Ms. Summers?" --click-- "Ms. Summers? Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Tara!!" Buffy shouted, running through the doors of the magick shop.  
  
"Buffy. Wh-What's wrong?" Tara asked, walking out of the back room, Anya followed close at her heals. Buffy shoved a piece of paper at her.  
  
"Translate it."  
  
Tara stared at her before walking over and sitting at the table. She read the paper over, not looking up.  
  
"What is it?" Anya asked curiously.  
  
"The spell Hope did. She said it was something she altered. You know, changed it around to get the results she wanted?" Buffy said, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Well, it basically translates to 'release demons.' A-at least that's what the main part of it says. The rest i-is centers around the caster, which in this case would be H-Hope." Buffy swallowed hard.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Something about having blood ties and giving up humanity."  
  
"Oh God, she thought it would kill her. She thought saving him would kill her. But it didn't. So she's....I...I have to go...." Buffy said, turning and racing out the door. Anya looked at Tara and shrugged. Tara shifted uneasily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Xander?!" Buffy screamed, storming into Hope's hospital room.  
  
"Miss?" She turned to see a doctor standing behind her. He motioned to the waiting room. Buffy gave him a quick glance before running out of the room. She found Xander sitting in a chair with a large cloth on his nose. It was drenched in blood.  
  
"Xander, what happened?" she asked, knealing in front of him.  
  
"Hope." He replied coldly. "Something's wrong with her, Buff. Really wrong."  
  
"Ms. Summers?" the doctor's voice came again. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"No..... I have to go." she said, running from the lobby. The doctor looked to Xander and he shrugged, heading after the slayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The scoobies all sat scattered about Buffy's living room.  
  
"Where'd you think she went?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said quietly. They had searched all day and hadn't been able to find her. Something was really wrong.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "We wait. She'll come back. There's not much else we can do." The others nodded silent agreements.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Dawn suddenly asked. "Is he okay?"  
  
Buffy shifted uneasily in her seat, "He..he....left." she bowed her head.  
  
"What?!" Dawn asked standing, "Where'd he go?!" She screamed to her sister's face.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know....." the others barely heard her.  
  
"And you let him leave?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. "Yeah."  
  
Dawn shook her head and stormed up to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
//What am I bloody supposed to say?// Spike walked up to the tall building. //I need a favor? Puh, no sodding way.// He sighed and walked through the doors.  
  
"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the..... Spike?!" Cordelia screeched, walking from behind her desk. She ran over to Connor and scooped him up. "Angel!!" she yelled over her shoulder. Angel ran down the stairs.  
  
"Cordy? What's wro... Spike?!" A snarl escaped his throat and he stepped protectively between Cordy and him. "Get out." he said between clenched teeth. Spike smirked.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself, Peaches. I'm not 'ere to fight. I need a favor."  
  
"Get someone else to do your dirty work." Angel snarled, turning from him. Spike grabbed his arm and turned him back to face him.  
  
"I. Need. You." he demanded. Angel looked down at Spike's hand, it was warm? He swallowed and glared at him. Spike's smirk faded. "Please?" he asked, pouting sarcastically. Angel grabbed him by his shirt and drug him up the stairs. "Ey! Watch it, this was bloody expensive!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The girl's eyes glistened with amusement. //Will?// She was crouched on a dank rooftop, supporting her weight on her knuckles. She grinned. //More fun// She turned back around to the scattered bodies of hundreds of pigeons. She licked her lips and stood up on the edge of the tall building. She giggled and jumped forward, falling through the air. She landed on the hard pavement below, her boots making a loud thud as they hit the ground. She smirked and walked over to the door of the Hyperion. She peered through the glass, Cordy's eyes met hers.  
  
"Hope?" she said excitedly, walking toward the door. Hope laughed and took off into the night. "Hope?" Cordy repeated quietly, watching the teen take off down the street. "Ok then. Angel!!" She screamed, walking back inside and toward the stairs.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I watched last night's episode of Angel and for my sake of not bursting into tears let's say Angel still has Connor, ey? Keep the reviews flowing. I should add another chapter later tonight, tata!! 


	9. Falling apart

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It was PG-13, it R now ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"How?!" Angel bellowed, shoving Spike up against the wall of the hallway. Spike glared at him.  
  
"Don't look at me Peaches. You think I fancy bein this way?" He pulled Angels hands off of him and shoved away from the wall. "I didn't do it. The Slayer an' Hope did." Angel looked hurt. Why hadn't they tried to make him human? "S'matter Poof? Jealous?" Angel slammed him back up against the wall. Spike grinned.  
  
"Why would Hope help you? For that matter, why would Buffy help you?"  
  
Spike grinned evilly. "Well, for one, me and the Slayer have been shaggin on a pretty regular basis now and Hope ......."  
  
"I'll kill you..."  
  
"You? Kill a livin breathin human? I'm scared now, really."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"Aww, poor Poofster wants to be human to? You mad because I could get her in bed without trying to kill 'er afterwards?" Spike sneered, trying to free himself from Angel grip.Angel glared at him and tightened his hold, lifting the blonde off the ground. //shit// Spike thought. "Look Peaches, if it makes you feel any better they only did it to save me. S'not like I asked em to. Hell, I was unconcious when they did it."  
  
"Don't screw around with me Spike." Angel said wanringly.  
  
"I'm not screwin' with you!" Spike stopped abrubtly. "Well that din't sound very good, did it?" He smirked and Angel threw him to the ground. "Remind me not to show up to our family reunion." Spike muttered, standing.  
  
"What d'you want?" Angel asked, still glaring at him.  
  
Spike suddenly got serious, "Well, erm, I....I want you to t........"  
  
"Angel!!!!" Came Cordy's voice from the bottom of the steps. Angel gave one last look at Spike before bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Cordy, what's wrong now?" he asked, taking Connor from her arms.  
  
"Hope's here. Well, she was here. At least I think it was her. She was outside, then she ran away. She seemed really....weird." Cordy explained quickly.  
  
"Now you're just bloody mad. Hope's unconcious in a hospital in Sunnyhell." Spike remarked, walking down the stairs.  
  
"You didn't stake him?!" Cordy demanded from Angel.  
  
"He's human." Angel muttered, holding Connor a little tighter.  
  
"What?" She asked, not sure if she had heard right.  
  
"Hu-man." Spike sounded out walking over to Angel. He peered over his shoulder. "Who's kid?" He wiggled a finger at Connor and the baby giggled. Angel and Cordy's eyes met. They remained silent. Spike looked between the two. "Poofster's banging the Cheerleader. This just gets better and better." Cordy glared at Spike. He smiled, "The kid's cute, really. Where's dad?"  
  
"Right here." Angel said coldly, pulling away from Spike. "And Cordy's not his mother." He repeated the words in his head. Not his mother? Why did that sound so wrong...... "Not biologically, anyway."  
  
"And we're not sleeping together." the blushing girl added.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get a kid?!" Spike gawked, turning to the dark haired vamp.  
  
He shifted nervously. "Me an' Darla...." he started quietly.  
  
Cordy saw how uneasy he was, so she cut him off. "Hello? Did we forget about my 'Hope' sighting? We can talk about Connor later."  
  
Spike burst out laughing. "You named th' kid Connor?!"  
  
If a vampire could blush, Angel would have been beet red. "What's so funny?" Cordy chimed.  
  
"Mister Connor Cooly was the name of Dru's only male doll. She used to make Angel carry the thing about with him, saying he needed a guy to talk to, it was bloody hillarious watching the Evil Angelus with a dolly in his hands.She would cry whenever he put it down." Spike said, chuckling.  
  
"Angel?! You named your kid after your pyschotic childe's doll?!" Cordy asked.  
  
"No. I just like the name, that's all." Angel said sheepishly, turning slightly. They were silent except for the sound of Spike's giggles. Cordy glared at him.  
  
"All right pet, I'll stop." He said, trying to calm down.  
  
"Which way's you say she went?" Angel asked.  
  
"Who?" Cordy replied.  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Oh, she headed headed east, prolly down near that old building she used to hang out in." Angel nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back." He handed Connor back to Cordy. Spike sat down on the steps. "No way boy, your coming with me." He said, grabbing Spike by his shirt once more.  
  
"Would you bloody stop that you soddin poof!" Spike said, running after Angel who refused to release his hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy was laying on her couch, her hands covering her face. Why had she let him leave? She could have easily stopped him. No, he would have just been mad. She could have made him tell her wehere he was going so she wouldn't be so worried, but no, she hadn't even done that. "Ugh!" she said, sitting up. The rest of the scoobies had left long ago and Dawn was alseep in her room.  
  
"Buffy?" came a small voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
Buffy looked up, "Yeah Dawn?"  
  
The brunette walked down the stairs and sat down next to her sister on the couch. "Buffy, I'm sorry. It's just, everything was so normal for awhile, well, not 'normal', but it was getting better, you know? Hope was here with me alot so I always had someone to keep me company and you were alot nicer to be around since her and Spike were helping you with the slaying. You had more time to be home. But you and Spike, you stopped talking and he stopped coming over to see me. So... I kinda went to see him. Alot. When you were at work. I knew you would be mad so I never told you but Buffy" The teen swallowed. "He was the only one who treated me like a person when you were de....gone. Everyone else acted like I was some orphan, offering to buy me this and take me here, but Spike actually talked to me. He talked Buffy, and he didn't look at me like a kid when I cried. He cried alot too.... And then he got sick and I was afraid I would loose my best friend. When you told me you and Hope had made him human I was scared. I thought you and him would, you know, get together. Forget about me. And then Hope, god, when I found out she was in the hospital I was afraid. But then it got worse, and she disapeared. Everything was falling apart. Then you said you let Spike leave and......" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Buffy." She said, falling into her sisters arms.  
  
"Shhh." Buffy said, wrapping her arms around her, "He'll be back, I promise. And we'll find Hope and fix her. It'll be okay....." Her eyes brimmed with tears, would he be back? Could they fix Hope? Dawnie was right, everything was falling apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Where are we Peaches?" Spike asked, looking around the old building.  
  
"Hope used to live here." Angel said, walking further into the building. He climbed up a flight of stair and Spike followed obediently.  
  
"Here?" he asked, looking at the grimy walls. He had left her to live in this Hell hole, just bloody great. Now we'll start the whole guilt trip all over again.  
  
"Stop." Came a small voice from behind the two. They turned to see a guy and a girl, the girl about Hope's age and the guy a few years older. "Get out." the girl said, not lowering the crossbow she held in her hand. The guy stood defensively behind her, clutching a small dagger in his hand. "Go." the girls repeated.  
  
  
  
"Sod off you blo...." Angel punched him in the face. "Bloody hell!!" he screamed, raising his hand to his jaw.  
  
"Shutup Spike." He turned back to the two teens. "You two know Hope, don't you?" he asked calmly.  
  
The guy nodded, his spikey green hair drawing Angel's attention from his face for a moment. "Yeah. What's it to you?"  
  
"Has she been here lately?"  
  
"Not since she took off with that vamp and his gang. We told her she didn't need to stick around here." he sounded hurt.  
  
"Take it he's talkin' bout you Peaches." Spike said cockily. Angel tightened his jaw.  
  
"You?!" the girl screeched. "You're the damned vampire she abandoned us for?! Why the Hell are you here?!" She took a step forward and tightened her grip on her weapon.  
  
Angel went to speak but Spike stepped in front of him. "You'll have to pardon Peaches here, he's a bit of a flake. M'names Spike." He held out his hand, the pair just stared at him. "Right then, we're here looking for the girl so if she's not ere we'll just be on our way. C'mon poof." He grabbed Angel's shoulders and pulled him after him.  
  
"Spike, I.." Angel started, aggrivated.  
  
"Shhh." Spike hushed him and motiond to the rafters above them. A pair of golden eyes watched from the shadows.  
  
"Is tha.."  
  
Spike stopped and rolled his eyes. "You know what Peaches, you're not very good at this little stealth game I'm trying to play. Yes, that's Hope in the rafters and I was trying to make it seem like we hadn't notcied, but noooo. Poof has to keep askin' soddin questions and blows our cover." The two teens looked up to see their friend staring back at them.  
  
"Hope?" Angel called up. "Get down here before you hurt yourself."  
  
Spike groaned. "Are you a bloody idiot?! Look at 'er? She's lookin awaful feral right now. Somethin's wrong poof, that ain't our Hope."  
  
"Get out." Angel said to the two teens, not taking his eyes off the figure above him. Hope scurried along the beems, not taking her eyes off the group below her.  
  
"No way, we're not g...." The girl began. Angel turned and snarled at her, his game face on.  
  
"Out. Now." He growled. The girl panicked and raised her crossbow at him. Spike grabbed it from over her shoulder and pushed the end toward the ground.  
  
"Play nice pet." He pulled the bow from her hands and smiled. "Don't even think about it...." He said, turning to face the boy who was coming up behind him with the dagger in his hands. "I may not be a vampire anymore, but anyone could hear you coming from a mile away." He snatched the dagger from his hands. "Out." he said, pointing to the door. The teens looked at each other before taking off.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Peaches?" he asked, testing the weight of the bowin his hands.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
He shrugged. "Dun know. Why don't you turn me back into a vampire and I'll go up there and check it out." he motioned up to the girl who looked like she was ready to pounce on them.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, finally looking at him.  
  
"Turn. Me. Back." Spike repeated.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Why the Hell do you think I'm here? To bloody visit? Hello!! I don't want to be human!!" he shouted at the vampire. Hope relaxed and cocked her head to the side //No human? Why?// Something inside her told her that she should be upset, but she ignored it.  
  
"Come on Poof!!" Spike roared. "I made a promise to Buffy and I can't very well keep it like this!! Make me back into a soddin vampire!!"  
  
"What did you promise?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I promised to protect Dawn and I can't do that like this!! I'm not strong enough!!" He yelled. Hope slid down a pipe on the side of the wall and crouche in the corner, the guys didn't even notice.  
  
"Spike?! Do you have any idea waht I'd give to have what you have?!" he bellowed, towering over him.  
  
"What about Connor?! How would you protect him?! You couldn't....." Spike's features softened. "Please.... I'm begging you. Do this for Buffy." They both halted their conversation when they heard a growl from the corner, Hope was crouched on the ground, her clothes tattered. She snarled and lunged at the two........  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Great stopping point, no? Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. 


	10. The only way out

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It's R now  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Angel instinctively pushed Spike to the ground and ducked himself. Hope flew through the air over him, bringing her hand down on his face. Angle winced as he felt something dig into his skin. Claws? Hope landed on her hands and feet, and spinned to face them. She grinned, relvealing sharp fangs.  
  
"What the Hell...." Spike said, standing up. He stared at his childe. She was different, not just in the way she acted, but the way she looked. She crouched on the ground like an animal, her dirty clothes shredded in multiple places. Her once soft eyes were a gleaming yellow and her teethe looked like those of a vampire.  
  
"Look at her hands...." Angel said, wiping the blood from his face. Two long claws sliced out through her knuckles, causing her hands to bleed. Spike looked sick. She snapped at them.  
  
"We have to get her home..." Spike said quietly, not able to take his eyes off of her. She was like this because of him, because of what she did to save him. "God..."  
  
"Hope...." Angel said soothingly. "You know me, right?" She giggled and backed away a few feet. Angel looked at Spike. The blonde's eyes were pleading with him to make it right, make her normal again. //Why does he care so much?// Angel turned back to the girl, who was standing.  
  
"Angel." she giggled. "William." She stood with a slouch and cocked her head at them. "Will scared. Leave me alone more." she nodded, smirking. "Angel no know." She circled around the vampire, staring at his face. He stood still and kept his eyes foreward.  
  
"What don't I know?" He asked, playing along with her. Maybe who could gain ehr trust.  
  
"Alot." she said, giggling. She ran her bloody hand down the side of his face. "Poor Angel, never knew." she shook her head and walked over to Spike. He stared at her, convinced she was like this because of him. "Will? You left. No tell me." she pouted, running her hand down his arm.  
  
"You were in the hospital pet."  
  
She shook her head angrily. "No." she crouched down further toward the floor and returned her gaze to Angel. Her evil smile returned, "Great Grand Daddy." she said smoothly.  
  
The vampire looked confused, "What?" she snarled and brought her claws down across his chest when he spoke. He swung at her and connected his fist with her jaw. She flew into a heap on the floor a few feet from where they were standing. Spike glared at Angel and rushed over to her still form. He crouched down next to her and rolled her onto her back. She grinned at him and kicked him in the stomache, sending him flying. She shook her finger at them.  
  
"Naughty sire. Leave me again." She looked at Angel. "Bye bye grand-daddy." She jumped to her feet and ran from the building. Spike watched in horror as she ran. To his surprise Angel pulled him to his feet.  
  
//He hit her// Spike brought his fist into Angel face. "Don't you ever bloody touch her like that again!!" Angel glared at him.  
  
"What did you want me to do Spike?! Stand there and let her beat the shit out of us?! We both know you couldn't have fought back! At least I could, she's fine. We'll find her and fix her."  
  
Spike just glared, breathing heavily. "You'll do it. You'll bloody find her, knock her out, and bring her back and have you're crack team of 'investigators' fix her!! What am I supposed to do Peaches? Watch as you fix what I did to my childe?!"  
  
"Your what?" Angel asked, walking slowly toward him.  
  
"You heard me Peaches. You're a grand daddy. A great one at that." Spike sneered.  
  
"How?!" Angel demanded, grabbing his shirt collar again.  
  
"Would you stop that you wanker!!" He screamed, pulling Angels hand's off of him, "I'm not you're bloody kid!! You have no control over me, I'm the bloody human here!!" he shouted, stepping backwards and holding his arms out. "I'm alive and you're not!! And I don't want to be.....I don't...." he said, shaking his head and falling to his knees. Angel looked at him, a small amount of symapthy in his eyes.  
  
"We're going to need help."  
  
Spike closed his eyes and nodded. "Buffy." Angel nodded.  
  
"Go get her, tell her what's going on. That girl was as strong as me when she was mostly human. Her demons are emerging, she's gonna take a hell of alot to take out." Spike nodded.  
  
"I'll go.... but, Peaches, will you? Please?" Angel glared at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy wrapped her coat tighter around her. It wasn't cold, she was alone. No Spike, no Hope, just her and whatever demons decided to emerge in the cemetary. She sighed. //his cemetary// She wrapped her arms around herself. When would he be back? It had been three days and still no sign of him or Hope. She stopped. His crypt. She walked toward it and layed her hand against the door. //Spike// She burried her face in her hands and sat back against the wooden door.  
  
//What have I done? Why do they all leave....//  
  
She let out a startled yelp as she fell backwards, the door opening.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike exclaimed, surprised. He reached down and helped her to her feet. She grabbed his arm and he pulled her up. She didn't let go and burried her head in his chest, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh god Spike..." she whispered into his shirt.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and brought his hand to the back of her head, cradling her against him. "S'alright pet." Buffy closed her eyes and listened to his voice. His voice. Nothing else. Cold. She pulled away from him, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Y-You're...." she muttered, about to break down.  
  
"I'm so sorry luv." He whispered, catching her as she fell. He sat on the ground with her laying in his lap, crying. He gently ran his hand over her head, smoothing out her hair. A tear streamed down his face, "I'm so sorry Buffy....."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Weee, short chapter. I need more reviews, arg!! ^_^ 


	11. Into the mouth of the beast

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It's R now  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
This chapter's a bit more light hearted. Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Spike shifted uneasily in his seat, taking his eyes from the road to look at the slayer. She was curled up in a small ball in the passenger's seat, staring out the window. She hadn't said a word to his since they left.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Buffy, please pet, don't do this."  
  
Silence. He sighed and to her surpirse pulled off to the side of the road. "Buffy. Look at me."  
  
She srunched up further into her ball, still not speaking, keeping her gaze on the black covered glass. She had picked a small hole in it to look out. She winced when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Why?" she muttered softly.  
  
"Pet, I told you why I did it."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. She heard his door open and him get out. Her eyes watched as he walked around the front of the vehicle. He opened her door and crouched down in front of her. She sniffled.  
  
"Buffy," he said gently, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you. I always will. Please don't forget that." She stared at him with tear brimmed eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to be dead...." she muttered. He ran his heand down the side of her face.  
  
"I know pet, I know...." he said shakily, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead. He swallowed hard, "Get some sleep. We have a few hours to go." She nodded and settled back into her seat. He closed the door and walked back around to the driver's side and hopped in. She shuddered when he layed his coat over her, his hand lingering on his shoulder a bit longer than it needed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Did Spike give you any other information?" Welsey asked.  
  
Angel shook his head. Cordy walked into Wesley's office, followed by Fred. Fred had Connor cradled in her arms.  
  
"So like Hope and Buffy did a spell to make Spike human abd Hope ended up going all demony?"  
  
"Yeah..." Angel replied.  
  
"Hmm, good thing you actually listened to what he had to say. If I were you I would have killed him when he walked through the door." Angel shifted uneasily. "Angel, what's wrong?" Cordy asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing." Angel replied, fidgeting.  
  
Cordy put her hands on her hips. "Angel. Spill."  
  
"Well, I kind of...I...turnedSpikebackintoavampire." He said, looking down.  
  
"You what?!" Fred, Wesley, and Cordy asked in unison. Angel shrugged.  
  
"He begged me to. He had a promise to keep. He couldn't keep do it if he was human."  
  
"So you turned him back into an evil killing machine. Brilliant plan Angel." Cordy said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"It wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do, Angel." Wesley added.  
  
"Pretty dumb if you ask me." Fred chimed. Angel stared at her, "Nevermind." she said, looking down.  
  
Angel stood and looked between the three. "Don't you guys trust me? I know what I was doing, he can't hurt humans! Do you think I'd put you guys in danger like that?"  
  
"Wait, Spike can't hurt humans? Why?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Something about the government nuetering him." Angel shrugged.  
  
"Right then...." Wesley concluded.  
  
"Tellin my life story Peaches?" Spike asked, leaning against the door frame. Fred instinctively stepped away from the vampire. Buffy walked up along Spike.  
  
"I would, but you were only alive for a couple days." Angel said coldly. He saw a pained look cross Buffy's face. "Hey Buffy." he added.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Spike walked casually into the room and sat on the sdge of Wesley desk. "Find anythin' watcher?"  
  
Welsey eyed him nervously, "Um, no. I don't have much to go on, other than the fact that she's reverting into her demons."  
  
"Here." Buffy said, walking in and throwing the small sheet of crumbled paper on the desk. "That's the spell we did."  
  
Wesley looked it over. "Where did she get this?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "She said she had it for awhile. It was something she rewrote." She was still pouting, keeping her eyes on the floor. Spike poked her in the side, still looking at Wesley. She held back a smile as he did it again. "Stoppit." she muttered.  
  
"Stop what pet?" he asked, grinning. She smirked at him. Connor began to cry.  
  
"Oh, here." Angel said standing. He took the baby in his arms and hushed him, walking out of the office.  
  
"He's such a good father" Fred added, smiling. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked, not sure what she had done.  
  
"Father!?" Buffy screeched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope stared at the crystals in front of her. The four multicolored rocks were glowing. She grinned. "T'Karwik come visit. Destroy the city." She threw a bluish liquid over the crystals annd they began to rise from the ground. She giggled when they started circling in the air, a dark form appearing in the center of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy was pouting again, this time on the couch in the hotel lobby. Angel had had to explain to her about Connor and she had been pretty upset. He stood across from her, cradling Connor as he sucked from a bottle. Spike stood behind Buffy, leaning against the back of the couch. Fred, Wesley and Cordy were back in the office, going through some books. The slayer and the two vampires remained silent.  
  
"Well, this is going just great." Spike said sarcastically, hopping over the back of the couch and sitting next to Buffy. Angel glared at him. "S'matter Peaches? Jealousy knocking again?" Spike tossed at him, putting his arm across Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"Get offa me." she spit out, standing up. Spike rolled his eyes and stood to go after her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.  
  
"Come on Luv. So Peaches has a kid, big deal. He didn't know it was possible, it just happened. One of them inevitable prophecy things" He said, making hand motions. "Let's at least try to get along until we're finshed here, k pet? Then you can go home and pout all you want."  
  
Angel watched as Spike tried to calm her down. Was he seeing this? The arogant vampire he had come to hate comforting his first love? He watched as Buffy nodded and Spike pulled her into a hug. He released her and she gave him a small smile in return. She turned to Angel and sighed. "Can I hold him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hello T'Karwik." Hope said, circling around the large black demon crouched on the floor of an old factory. She giggled.  
  
"Who summoned me!?!?" The beast roared, knocking Hope to the ground with his huge hands as he stood. She snarled and was on him in a second, holding her protruding claws to his throat. She crouched on his large chest, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Me." She said flatly, drawing a small drop of blue blood from his neck.  
  
"I apologize, Master. I thought you were a mear minion." She pushed her claws down harder. "A-A very strong minion." She snorted and hopped off of him. "How may I be off service to you, Master?" He said, rising to his feet.  
  
"You kill. Torture."  
  
"Who, Master?"  
  
She grinned evilly. "My family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The group was back in Wesley's office, looking through old books and papers. Angel smiled at Buffy. She was the only one not digging through some sort of reference material. She had Connor laying in her lap and was making silly faces at the cooing child.  
  
"Having fun Slayer?" Spike asked from her perch on Wesley's desk, grinning. She smiled sheepishly. Connor squealed when she stopped playing with him.  
  
"Here, let me take him." Cordy said, taking the squirming toddler from Buffy. Buffy smiled and picked up another book.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere, you know." Spike said, dropping the book on the desk and standing. "I'm goin to find her."  
  
"I'll go with you." Buffy added. Spike nodded at her. He smirked at the uncomfortable looks Angel was giving them.  
  
"You coming Peaches?" he asked, grinning. Angel stood.  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell. If you get her back here I may be able to undo the spell. It would revert her to what she was before and since Spike's a vampire again it would have no effect on him."  
  
"Are you sure it will work?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, but I can't be positive. She tampered with some pretty powerful forces.  
  
Angel nodded. "Let's go catch us a demon then."  
  
He stood and walked out of the office, followed by Buffy and Spike who walked side by side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked as Angel pulled a large sword from his weapon cabinet. "We're not hurting her." He demanded.  
  
"I know." he said, tossing an ax to Spike. "Just a safety measure." He tested the balance of another sword in his hand and tossed it to Buffy. The trio looked at each other before walking out into the night in search of the rampant girl.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Come on, more reviews!! I lub reviews *cuddle* 


	12. Destruction

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It's R now  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Why are we in an old icky building?" She asked. Spike grinned at her.  
  
"I thought you liked old icky buildings?" He smirked as she blushed.  
  
"Shuttup."  
  
"She's not here." Angel said, coming up from behind the two. "No one is and from the looks of it no one has been here since we left."  
  
"Wait, why are we here?" Buffy asked, still curious.  
  
"It's Hope's old place." Angel answered, looking up to the rafters.  
  
"Hope had a 'place'? And it was here? Ew."  
  
"You sound like Cordy." Angel stated, still looking at the ceiling. Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Peaches, where's the nearest park?"  
  
"About three blocks east of here, why?"  
  
"She's there." He stated cooly, grabbing Buffy by the arm and dragging her after him.  
  
"Spike! Stoppit. Why would she be in the park?" She said, pulling from his grasp.  
  
"S'where she always goes. She'll be there, I know it."  
  
Angel nodded. "Fine, let's go. We only have a few more hours to look."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You see anything?" Buffy asked, looking around.  
  
"Nope." Angel replied.  
  
"That's cuz there's no swings around here. Where's the playground Peaches?" Angel pointed ahead of them.  
  
"Up there. And why exactly would she be by the swings?" He asked, looking at Spike like he was mad.  
  
"Would you bloody trust me for once? She'll be there." Angel rolled his eyes and they headed toward the playground. The sound of chains rattling caught there attention. As they walked into the clearing full of metal play things, they saw one of the small swings rocking gently back and forth, empty. A sharp snarl made them all turn. "Told you." Spike added.  
  
Hope giggled. "Slayer play too? Fun." Buffy looked at her, stunned. She was completely different from the girl she had let into her home and life. She stared into her yellow eyes, her dark eye makeup running down her face.  
  
"My God..." Buffy muttered. Spike squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Something behind her moved. Two gleaming red eyes shifted in the air and a large beast appeared. He stood behind the small teen, snarling. "Hope!! Look out!!" Buffy screeched. The intimidating beast stood well over 8ft tall, looming over the girl.  
  
Hope giggled. "Don't like my pet?" she asked, running her blood caked hands over one of it's massive claws. She laughed, "He no like you either."  
  
"Suddenly the weapons don't seem like such a bad idea mate." Spike said, readying his ax.  
  
"Yup." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Told you." Angel added.  
  
"Bye." Hope said, laughing. The beast lunged, his massive claws outstretched. It lashed at Buffy, barely missing her as she jumped back, dropping her sword.  
  
"Never liked weapons anyway." She muttered, rushing the demon who was now tearing at Angel and Spike. The black beast swung it's massive tail at Angel, sending him to the ground. It roared at lunged at the blonde vampire. Spike swung his blade down on the beast's arm. It roared in pain as a blue liquid poured from the wound.  
  
"Ha! Teach you to mess with the Big Bad." Spike chuckled. The beast snarled and swung it's injured arm at Spike, nailing him in the face. Spike stood his ground and turned back to the balck monster, his game face on. Suddenly the beast turned, Buffy grasping onto it's back. It threw her from itself easily.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled, rushing to the slayer. The beast returned it's attention to Spike and slashed at him. He blocked it's massive claws with his blade. The beast flicked the ax away, laughing. Suddenly it halted and roared in pain. It turned it's monsterous head to see Angel's blade sticking through it's tail, pinning it.  
  
"Ouch." Hope muttered from her perch ontop a nearby slide, grinning wildly. The beast pulled free, ripping it's tail in two. It kicked out at Angel, sending him head first into the merry-go-round. He stayed on the ground, out cold. The beast then turned it's attention to the slayer, who nailed him in the face with her foot when he had looked to her. It snarled when Spike came up behind him, grabbing his arm as he went to hit the Slayer. He flung him off brutally and turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Slayer..." It's ground out. She punched at him but he caught her tiny fist in his huge claws. He pushed her back against a tree. She struggled to pull free to no avail. It snarled and held it's free claws against her throat. Buffy whimpered, unable to free herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as he whipped her to the ground with great force. She pounded into the dirt and yelled in pain. She struggled to climb to her feet but fell, everything in her vision was spinning wildly. The beast sneered and grabbed Spike's fallen ax from the ground.  
  
"No!!" Spike yelled, jumping on the slayer's fallen form as the beast brought the blade down. The paired rolled from under the blade just before it hit the ground. SPike went to get up but the beast grasped him by the throat and flung him to the ground. Putting his weight on the vampire, he pinned him to the ground, growling deep in his throat. He ran a sharp claw down Spike's face, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
Hope cocked her head to the side at the scene. Angel layed silent under the merry-go-round, Buffy was struggling to climb to her feet but failing, and Spike was about to be impaled by her 'pet's' claws. She slid down the metalic slide and her hands and feet and lept from the end to get a closer look.  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy muttered from the ground.  
  
Spike eyes widened in horror as the beast prepared to strike him. Suddenly he was covered in blue goo and two long claws protruded from the beast's forehead. She beast slumped to the side, revealing Hope with her claw shoved through it's head. She pulled her hand free and looked at the blood on her hand. She remained crouched on Spike stomach, giggling at her hand.  
  
"Hope?" Spike asked cautiously. She looked at him, her smile fading. She cocked her head at him. Suddenly she shook her head violently and began laughing again.  
  
"No kill Will." She said playfully, giggling. Spike smiled slightly, was there still some good in her? "My job...." She snarled, her face changing from one of amusement to one of anger. She pulled a stake from her pocket and held it above him. She brought it down.  
  
--crack--  
  
Hope flew off of the blonde and slumped to the ground. Angel stood over her, a large metal bar from the merry-go-round in his hand. He crouched down next to her as Spike stood. Hope's mangled body lay in the grass, a small trickle of blood running from a deep gash on her head. "She'll be ok, she's seen worse." Angel said, scooping her limp form into his arms. "We have to hurry before she wakes up." He began to walk from the playground.  
  
Spike reached down and helped Buffy stand shakily to her feet. He released her and she almost fell to the ground. He grabbed her around the waist quickly, she grasped onto his coat. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem pet." He said, smiling. "Come on." He said helping her to walk. She stumbled a few more times before Spike gave up and scooped her into his arms.  
  
"Spike!" she screeched.  
  
"Calm down luv, just trust me for once. I won't bite you." he smirked. She sighed defeatedly and layed her head against his shoulder. It was goin to be a long night......  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I thrive on reviews, feed me!! And for those who were thinking about sex when they read the last line, YOU PERVS!! ^_^ 


	13. Awakening

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It's R now  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Fred asked nervously, glancing at Hope. She was chained to a wall in the basement of the hyperion, chains around her wrists and neck. She was slumped on the floor, still unconcious.  
  
"In a sense, yes, but I may not be able to reverse all of the effects the previous spell had on her." Wesley stated.  
  
"She better be or I'll ring you're neck." Spike threatened.  
  
"She tampered with some really powerful forces Spike, I can't be sure if I can effectively reverse what she has done."  
  
"Whatever." Cordy said, "Since there's so much going on down here I'm going to go check on Connor."  
  
"Lorn and Gunn are keeping an eye on him." Angel stated flatly.  
  
"Like I said, since there's so much going on down here I'm going to go check on Connor." She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "That's sarcasm."  
  
"I'll go with you." Fred added, following Cordy up the stairs. The remaining four looked between each other. Buffy lounged against the wall opposite of Hope, Spike leaned back on the wall next to her, Wesley sat at a small table, and Angel sat on the steps.  
  
"Can't we just kick her or something?" Buffy asked, bored.  
  
"Remind me next time your out cold to kick you, k pet?"  
  
She made a face and pulled her legs up against her chest. "Fine, no kicking.............. Can I poke her?"  
  
"No." the three males said in unison.  
  
She slumped down and looked at them, "Sorry, but we've been down here waiting for four hours."  
  
They all turned their heads at the sound of rattling chains. Hope stirred slightly, a small groan escaping her throat. She brought her hand to her head where the small gash was. Her face scrubched up and she pulled her hand away quickly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. //blurry// She sat up slightly and blinked, trying to focus her eyes. //eyes// Four pairs of eyes were locked on her. Two vampires, an ex-watcher, and a slayer. She snarled and lunged, falling backwards to the ground as the chains caught her.  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say she's awake mate." Spike said, standing. He offered his hand to Buffy and pulled her from the ground.  
  
"No can hold me." The teen ground out, grinning.  
  
"I fancy we can pet." Spike said, smirking.  
  
"You ready Wes?" Angel asked, standing.  
  
"Yes, but I will need to get her to swallow this." He said, holding up a small bottle of red liquid.  
  
"Now why the bloody hell didn't we give that to her when she was out?!" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, I never actually thought about it, really." Wesly said, rather ashamed.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Blood. Um, human blood." They all stared at him, "Well, considering her main demon is a vampire, we can use her main food source to c......"  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up and get this over with." Spike demanded, grabbing the bottle from him and walking toward the feral girl. She snapped her jaws and began to giggle again.  
  
"Ello Will. Come to feed me?" she asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now be a good little demon girl and drink this." She lashed at the bottle in his hands and he pulled away, "Alright then pet, we do this my way. Buffy, Angel some help?" The slayer and dark haired vamp nodded and walked to the sides of the snarling girl and grabbed the bases of the chains connected to her wrists. They nodded once more at each other and pulled. She snarled as her arms were pulled out into the air.  
  
"Leggo!!" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that." Buffy replied, shrugging. Spike stepped toward the flailing girl.  
  
" 'old still." He demanded. She kicked at his stomach, barely missing him as he stepped back. "You don't listen very well, do you?" She shook her head, still grinning.  
  
"Would you hurry up Spike!" Angel shouted as the girl began to pull on the chains again.  
  
"Fine then." He grabbed quickly at the chain connect to her neck and lifted her from the ground by her neck. She kicked her legs furiously. "Get 'er legs Buffy." Buffy let go of her chain and Hope raised her free arm to the steel collar digging into her neck. She clawed at it instinctively. Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's swinging legs and did her best to hold her still. Spike released the chain quickly and used his hand to grasp her neck tightly.  
  
"Will.....please." The girl sputtered out, now clawing at his hand. He pried her mouth open.  
  
"Sorry pet, bottoms up." He poured the heavy liquid into her mouth and slammed his hand over her mouth, preventing her from spitting it out. "Now be a good girl and swallow." She sneered and he tightened his grip. She squirmed some more before finally struggling to swallow underneath Spik'e tight grasp. The three simultaniously let the girl go and stepped back. She fell to the ground, clutching her bruising neck and glaring.  
  
"You're hurt." Buffy said, motioning to Spike's shredded hand.  
  
"I'll live. Well, not really." He muttered, wrapping his other hand around it.  
  
"There's a first aid kit over there." Angel said, motioning to a small trunk. Buffy nodded and walked over to the old thing and pulled the yellow first aid box out. She pulled out some anticeptic, gauze, and tape and walked back over to the injured vampire.  
  
"Here..." she said gently, taking his bloodied hand in her own. He watched as she cleaned it carefully and wrapped the bandage around it. She smiled up at him when she finished. "All better..." Angel kept his eyes on Hope and off of the vampire and the slayer. The girl had two small trails of the blood running from her mouth.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should begin then, shall we?" Wesley asked, stepping in front of the growling teen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Cordy asked, sitting behind the counter.  
  
"Better have. I'm gonna kill the watcher if it didn't." Spike retorted. He sat on the opposite end of the couch as the slayer, her feet resting in his lap as she slept.  
  
"Where did he go anyway?" Cordy piped, shifting through some papers.  
  
"He went home, the bloody poofter. Said he didn't want to be around when she woke up. Figured she'd be mad or something. ."  
  
"Why? Because he made her unevil?"  
  
"Because she may not be as strong as she was. Just a normal girl. And just because she's gonna be all screwed up and will prbably be pissed for no real reason at all." he replied solenmly.  
  
"Oh.... What about the others?"  
  
"Fred and Gunn left too. Lorn went out to meet with a client"  
  
"Where was I when they all left?" She added, looking up.  
  
"In the powder room I fancy. You spend enough time primping in there." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Angel came down the stairs, looking exhausted. Their was a spot of baby puke on the shoulder of his deep red shirt. "I finally got Connor asleep." He grabbed a towel from the baby bag and wiped his shirt. "Hope's still out cold down the hall from him."  
  
"She lookin any better Peaches?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, she looks like herself now, at least. The claws are finally gone, but her hands won't stop bleeding. I had to rewrap 'em again." he leaned against the counter. "Wes said she may wake up tonight or next week. He's not sure."  
  
"And he doesn't know exactly what's left of what she was before. That's great Angel, couldn't he have found another more predictable spell to do?" Cordy asked, rather disgusted that he had tried such an unreliable spell on the girl.  
  
"It was the only one he could do. It was our only shot at getting her back." Angel replied, a little ashamed of their disicion.  
  
"Get over it poofter, it's done with. Now we wate." Buffy squirmed as he leaned back further into the cushions. "I'm takin' her up to bed. Poor girl hasn't slept much lately, I think that demon spent her." he added as the slayer curled up on the small couch. He stood and stretched before scooping Buffy up. She groaned, "Shhh, go back to sleep luv." Angel watched as the vampire carried the slayer up the stairs, being extra careful not to stir her.  
  
"How the tables turn..." Cordy said slowly, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, not paying attention. He turned to face her.  
  
"Look at 'em. Spike's the last person I'd expect Buffy to fall in love with."  
  
"She's not in love with him, he's in love with her." Angel said defensively.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. Don't tell me you don't see the way she looks at him.Their all swoony."  
  
"No they aren't. There is no swoony-ness. None." he drew his eys back to the top of the stairs. Cordy sighed and stood, placing her hands on his shoulders. On her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"Am not!." He said, turning around. She stood her ground and smirked at him.  
  
"You know Angel, you should reall........" She stopped at the sound of Connor crying. They looked at each when he stopped abrubtly. Angel and her both took off up the stairs, concerned. The door busrt open and Angel stepped into the dimmly lit room. Hope stood in the corner. Angel scowled.  
  
"Hope, give Connor to me now." She turned to face him and he marched up to her and pulled Connor from her arms. Cordy stood in the doorway, not entering. Hope's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Angel? He was crying...I just thought....." Tears rolled down her face. Angel looked at Cordy. She nodded and walked in to grab Connor. Angel turned back to the crying girl.  
  
"Hope. I wasn't sure. I wanted to make sure he was safe. I didn't know if you were....." she nodded, sniffling. He smiled and hugged her briefly, "You feel ok?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
She smiled slightly. Spike appeared next to Cordy, "What's going on?" He asked. Looking into the baby's room and spotted Hope. She looked to the ground when his eyes fell on her. Angel nodded to him when he looked to the older vampire and he grinned, rushing into the room. He wrapped his arms around her and she sniffled against his chest, putting her arms loosly around him. He let her go and smiled. "Ey pet."  
  
"Hi Will." she said halfheartedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asked, trying to get her to look him in the eye. She didn't speak.  
  
"I think Wesley was wrong. She's not mad at us, I think she's depressed." Cordy chimed from the door in an all-knowing manner.  
  
Spike sighed and looked at her hands, the bandages around them red with blood. "Come on pet, lets go clean those up." he suggested gently. She nodded and walked out of the room, Spike on her heals.  
  
"You think she'll be ok?" Cordy asked, walking back in and placing Connor in his crib. He began to fuss.  
  
"She's strong. I think she'll pull through." Angel replied, rubbing the baby's belly gently, trying to calm him. Cordy smiled across the crib at the vampire.  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well, the next chapter should be the last. Sequel? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me puh-leez!!  
  
I shall lub yew foreber. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

Author: Hope  
  
Title: Family  
  
Summary: Angel stumbles upon a strange young girl in LA and when he sends her to live with Buffy in Sunnydale, strange ties between her and Spike are revealed. More spike/buffy to come.  
  
Rating: It's R now  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, Joss is a hog and doesn't like to share his toys. Hope is mine tho.  
  
Feedback: Yes!! Please!! Tis my first fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Angel asked the blonde vapmire.  
  
"Tonight." Spike replied, taking a drag from his ciggarette and not looking at him. "Buffy's gettin' her stuff together now and Hope went to say g'bye to some friends." Angel nodded. The two sat silently together on the hood of Angel's car, which was parked in front of The Hyperion.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Taking an unnecissary breath, Angel continued. "Why do you love her?"  
  
Spike remained silent before finally turning to face him. "What d'you mean 'why'? I just do."  
  
"And you wouldn't hurt her?"  
  
"No." he answered simply.  
  
Angel looked at him. "If you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and....."  
  
"All right Peaches, I get the picture. You have my word, no hurting the slayer." He held his hand over to the older vamp. Angel sighed dejectedly and shook it. "Come on then mate, I fancy I should say g'bye to the others and whatnot." He slapped Angel on the back and hopped from the hood. "And for the record, I beat you!! I got the girl!! Ha, take that Peaches!!" He said mockingly, prancing about.  
  
Angel chuckled and shook his head at the psychotic vamp, hopping off the car. "Let's go ,boy, before I hurt you."  
  
"Fine then, but I still won." He sneered, following him into the builing.  
  
"Won what?" Cordy asked as Spike walked happily through the door, followed closely by a smirking Angel.  
  
"Nothing." Angel said. Spike glared at him and threw his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I did win." He pointed a finger in his face then looked to Cordy. "I won't say how, but just so you know, I bloody beat Peaches! Ha!!"  
  
"Spike, are you drunk?" Buffy asked, coming down the stairs with a bag in her hands.  
  
"No pet, what makes you say that?" Plopping down on the couch, he pulled out another fag.  
  
"I dunno, you're all perky and stuff." He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned as he went to light the ciggarette.  
  
"Uhuh." Angel said, grabbing it from his mouth, "Not in here, I don't want Connor breathing it in."  
  
"Sod off poofter. It won't kill the kid." He said, snatching it back from Angel and shoving it in his coat pocket.  
  
"Don't worry Spike, he won't even let us watch TV when we're holding him. He 'doesn't want his brain cells frying young.'" Cordy said sympathetically. Spike and Buffy turned and looked at Angel skeptically.  
  
  
  
"What? I don't want him to be a mindless TV junkie."  
  
"Don't let him hang around Uncle Spikey then." Buffy sated, sitting down next to said vampire.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm not a 'TV junkie', I just like Passions."  
  
"And you sit in that dark crypt all day watching reruns when you could be reading or something." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Oh that's great Buffy, tell him that and he'll have a collection of Spiderman comics by the end of the week." Hope chimed, walking through the door of the hotel. "I mean, comic junkies are sooo much better that TV junkies." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't start with me pet or I'll make you watch Passion's with me." Spike said warningly  
  
"Eww, no, that show scares me."  
  
"You fight demons and monsters and you're afraid of a simple TV show?" Cordy asked, amused by the exchange.  
  
"Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'll send you a tape," Spike piped, grinning. "So, you ready to leave?" He directed to Buffy and Hope. The girls nodded. Pulling Buffy to her feet as he stood, he looked over to Angel and Cordy. "By chap's, it's been fun." He saluted them.  
  
"I agree with Buffy, you're way beyond perky." Cordy said, walking toward the trio. She pulled Buffy into a hug, "You need to come visit more," She hugged Hope, "both of you."  
  
"Where's mine?" Spike asked, pouting. She rolled her eyes and hugged the vampire. "Thanks pet, I feel much more loved now." He grinned.  
  
"Be careful," Angel stated as Cordy walked back to stand next to him.  
  
"Angel, you really need to show some emotion other than 'sad', the whole broody thing is getting old." Hope said, smiling and hugging him.  
  
"I'll try to remember that." he said, a smile playing on his face.  
  
"Good. We better go Will, otherwise we won't make it back before that big fireball called the sun comes up." He nodded.  
  
"We're off then. Bye Peaches, bye Cheerleader."  
  
Buffy sighed as Spike began to push her and Hope out the door. She waved, "Bye guys."  
  
"Bye." they chimed together, watching as they disappeared. Standing in the lobby, they fell silent.  
  
"It's quiet." Angel observed.  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's not have Spike back over for a long time."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hello?" Buffy called into the darkness of her house, pulling her keys from the door. "We're home! Anyone here?" Closing the door as Hope and Spike followed her in, she glacned into the living room. Chinese food boxes, pop cans, board games. Yup, someone was here.  
  
"Buffy!!" Dawn squealed, rushing down the stairs. She threw her arms around her sister, "You were gone almost a week."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, releasing her. "Sorry bout that, didn't think it would take so long."  
  
"It's all right. It was fun. Xander and Anya came over alot. You know that movie night we missed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We made up for it like 5 times over. Problem was Xander insisted on picking out the movies, I don't ever want to see Jackie Chan again."  
  
"Glad you had fun Bit, sure know we did." Spike said, ruffling her hair.  
  
Hope shook her head and smiled, "Oh yeah, loads of fun."  
  
"You had more fun than us pet, with bein on the non-kickin our arses side of the deal and all."  
  
"I didn't kick your 'arses', my big ole demon friend did. I just watched."  
  
"You were about to stake me luv." Spike stated, raising an eyebrow at the cocky girl.  
  
"Who's the one who go hit in the head with a merry-go-round here?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
"-Part- of a merry-go-round." Buffy added. "Now I don't know about you two, but I'm tired."  
  
"It's six-thirty in the morning Buffy, you're going to go to sleep?" Dawn asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes, I am. Hey, where's Xander? You weren't here by yourself last night, were you?"  
  
"Nah, he left to go to work about fifteen minutes before you got here."  
  
Buffy smiled, "That's good. Why don't you get ready for school. I'll stay up until you leave."  
  
Dawn smiled and nodded, heading back up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not waiting." Hope said, marching up after her. "Wake me up sometime tommorow." Waving her hand over her shoulder at the couple at the bottom of the stairs, she dissapeared into her room.  
  
"Guess I better be goin' then too luv." Spike said flatly, reaching for the door.  
  
"What? Wait, why?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why' pet? I'm not tired, gonna go home and veg on my couch. You should sleep." he smirked, poking the tip of her nose. She swatted him away.  
  
"Well...I mean.... why don't you stay here? We have a couch and a TV and old chinese food and it's sunny out." She rambled.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heals, grinning. "Well I don't know pet, I really shoul....." She cut him off with a small kiss.  
  
"Please?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Right then pet, you're stuck with me now." He said, stunned. Grinning, he scooped her up and threw her small form over his shoulder and headed up the stairs, despite her protests.  
  
"Spike, put me down!!"  
  
"No can do pet." He pushed open her door and threw her onto the bed. She tried to scowl at him, but it didn't work. She burst out laughing. "Shuttup slayer." he said, kissing her on the forehead and pushing her down into the pillows. "Get some sleep, I'll see that the Nibblet gets off to school."  
  
"You won't leave?"  
  
"Well, I might, seeing as....." She flung a pillow at him and he grinned. "I'll be here when you wake up pet, promise."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled and walked out of the door.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called. He poked his head back in the door.  
  
"Yeah luv?"  
  
"I....I love you."  
  
He grinned. "I know pet, I know."  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yay!! All done. As I said on the review page, I'll prolly do a sequel starting off with Hope heading off to school with Dawn. Email me at PixCFairy1@aol.com or post on the review page if you want to be one of their classmates!!! Or if not just review and tell me what you thought of the story. :P 


End file.
